Shady Acres Treatment Facility
by BornCourageous
Summary: AU. The characters from Glee are all suffering from disorders/mental illnesses.
1. Character Outlines

**Rachel Berry: Compensatory Narcissistic Personality Disorder. **

talking "highly" of herself

was never praised for accomplishments as a child

very touchy

seems to get into many abusive relationships

extremely low self-esteem

obsessed over being in contact with a "highly admired" person

feels the need to use alcohol to connect with people

self harm in patches of severe depression

needs recognition

persistent goals for status and glory

exaggerates

always aware of criticisms

very vulnerable to judgements from certain others

**Finn Hudson: Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder)**.

Distinct alter egos

is taunted by nicknames "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"

His actual personality is quiet,calm, polite and funny

His alter ego, Kaden, is aggressive, confrontational, offensive and narcissistic

Was physically abused as a child and he couldn't fight back (Kaden developed to protect him)

when threatened Kaden steps in

Kaden has a running commentary in Finn's mind

memory loss of when Kaden takes over

gets headaches/migraines frequently

paranoid about people touching him

paranoid about triggering Kaden

**Quinn Fabray: Borderline Personality Disorder.**

Fear of being abandoned

Father emotionally and physically abused her for years

Hates feeling helpless

Feelings of emptiness and boredom

Frequent displays of inappropriate anger

Self medicates with alcohol and drugs

overdosed 2 previous times

1 suicide attempt after Parents divorced (living with Father)

Impulsive with money, shoplifting

Hates being alone

Threatens to hurt herself to get her way

will not back down from confrontation

**Santana Lopez: Histrionic Personality Disorder.**

Attention-seeking

excessive need for approval

inappropriately seductive behaviour

Needs to please others

very sensitive to criticism

Mother's boyfriends sexually abused her while growing up

hates feeling weak

never admits defeat

brutally honest

hates not being in the position of power in any situation

**Brittany Pierce: Oneirophrenia.**

Delusional

Refers to herself as Alice (Alice in Wonderland)

Sleep deprived

hallucinations of Cheshire Cat

Confused most of the time

Overly social with strangers

Easily influenced

Excessively Happy

**Mercedes Jones: Pica.**

Has compulsions to eat non-food like objects

has stolen chalk from teachers to eat

has tendencies to chew and swallow gum when nervous

not a terrible case of Pica

Parents wanted to get her help before it got worse

does not think she has a problem

claims that the urge to each items is not like being hungry

**Tina Cohen – Chang: Avoidant Personality Disorder.**

Avoids social interaction for fear of being ridiculed,humiliated, rejected, or disliked

always feels judged

feels as if everyone is looking at her

suffered with stuttering

the least affected by her disorder out of the group**  
><strong>

**Noah Puckerman: Pyromaniac**.

Started setting small fires at the age of 10

when he turned 16 she set fire to his families kitchen

recently he was caught trying to burn down a subjects house after an altercation

Social

He is friends with Finn/Kaden before entering facility

Prefers no one other than Finn knows any of his personal life

Very Confrontational

Is compassionate to his true friends

he finds Finn and Kaden to be equally good friends

**Kurt Hummel:Body Dysmorphic Disorder.**

excessively concerned about and preoccupied by a perceived defect in his or her physical features

Father has removed several mirrors in their home

Social and family withdrawal,social phobia,loneliness and self-imposed social isolation

Does not socialize with Father

Compulsively touches his face

Carries makeup bag everywhere

Disorder got increasingly worse after his mother died

excessive moisturizing and exercising with an aim to create an unattainable but ideal body and reduce anxiety

feels as if he is too masculine and skin is never soft enough

Chronic low self-esteem

an attempt to divert attention away from the person's perceived defect, e.g. wearing extravagant clothing

Obsession with dermatological procedures

Self Harm

Self medicated on many occasions (alcohol, drugs)

Obsessed with plastic surgery

Anxiety attack from being picked on/teased about physical features

Fools many into thinking he is confident

**Sam Evans: Anorexia Nervosa.**

Tries to be perfect

Obsessed with diet rules

Always has had trouble eating

Mother was a pageant queen, told him he must be skinny

Having a negative self-image

He was teased as a child because he was larger

Easily gets cold

Memory has diminished

thought about self harm but never acted on it

**Mike Chang: Agoraphobia.**

Fear of being outside

fear of crowds

has panic attacks when overwhelmed

feels anxious while moving from room to room

does not like new environments

speaks very little, even less when he is stressed

loves to dance, but refuses to because of the attention it brings

avoid public/social situations where he may be centred out

**Artie Abrams: Clinical Depression.**

In fatal car accident

2 friends of his died in car accident

no longer has control over his lower body because of the crash

self medicates with alcohol

has distanced himself everyone

has made 1 suicide attempt on 1 month anniversary of the accident

**Blaine Anderson: Dependent Personality Disorder**

Avoids being alone

Avoids personal responsibility

Easily hurt by criticism or disapproval

Overly focused on being abandoned

Very passive in relationships

Very upset or helpless when relationships end

Has difficulty making decisions without others

Has problems expressing disagreements with others

Emotionally,physically, sexually abused as a child

Strong sense of abandonment from parents

Self medicated (alcohol)

Self Harm

Easily influenced

Obsessed with pleasing everyone

Clingy to stronger individuals

Urgently seeks another relationship when one comes to an end


	2. Chapter 1

Shady Acres Treatment Facility

Chapter 1/?

Blaine Anderson is always the new kid. First at school and now in this facility. His parents tell him "it's for the best" and "it'll will help you cope with everything". Blaine knows that's bullshit. He knows they don't want him around, no one usually does. Once he steps through those doors maybe he won't feel so alone. Maybe he won't be so needy, maybe his parents could love him after his time here. He walks hesitantly toward the perfectly cleaned glass doors and grips the handle. He admits he is frightened, he wishes that his mother could have at least walked him inside. She knows how anxious he gets alone. His palms are sweaty when he pulls open the door.

"It can't be that bad here. Everyone is exaggerating." Blaine says to himself trying to calm his nerves. He moves towards the desk in the lobby hoping that the nurse seated behind it will be able to help him. "Um..Ma'am, I – I- I'm new here. I just...I don't know what to do." Blaine hated that he sounded so desperate, but it's not his fault, it was his parents. They feel like they've done their part by dropping him off outside like dropping a puppy off at the pound. The nurse looks up at Blaine's hands that are resting on the counter, clutching and releasing themselves repeatedly. Blaine looks down at his hands, his shirt sleeves have slid up enough to reveal his wrists. He pulls his hands away and pulls his sleeves over his hands, the last thing he needed was anymore judgement over being here.

"Honey, it's fine. No need to worry about your scars here. We've all seen worse." The nurse, Anna, tried to comfort him. "Can I have your name, Sweety?" She asked in a soft gentle voice.

"Um..i-it's Blaine..Blaine Anderson." Blaine said glancing around the room quickly. They were alone in the lobby, Blaine was alone.

"Oh, you're the Anderson boy. Your parents phoned yesterday about you, we've got all the paper work done so there is no need to worry about that. We set up your room late last night. You're going to be rooming on your own for a while until we can find a suitable roommate for you." Anna said trying to get the boy's nerves to calm. Blaine openly flinched at the words "on your own". He unconsciously moved closer to Anna, who had moved from her place behind the desk. She grabbed his luggage that he was tugging along behind him. "Come on hun, we'll get you settled in. Then you can meet the other kids." Blaine perked up, his parents hadn't informed him that there would be other teens in Shady Acres. All he found out from their website is that they took in patients who suffered from anything from addiction to a seriously mental illness.

Shady Acres only held a very vague description as a treatment facility. They were there to help people cope and to even help manage some of the disorders which patients had with therapy and/or medication if need be. Blaine knew he wasn't in need of a padded cell and that he wasn't a danger to the general population but everyone said he wasn't "normal" or that he wasn't the "average teenager". Blaine knew he wasn't like everyone else his age but he knew that no one is "normal" and he was thankful he wasn't the "average teenager". So Blaine likes to cling to people, so what? That isn't a bad thing. He doesn't like when a relationship ends, neither does anyone else! He was who he was, it was everyone else's fault for not accepting it.

Blaine and Anna reached the end of the stark white hall, Blaine could hear a little chatter from the hallway next to them but didn't pay it any attention. Anna opened the door and walked in leaving Blaine standing at the doorway. This would be his home. This would become his safe place. There was too much room for one person, he notices another bed that is nearest to the window and goes to stand by it. He doesn't hate it here, but that doesn't mean he likes it either. He sits on the edge of his bed and doesn't seem to notice that Anna has left. He is alone. He lifts his sleeve to stare at the scare lining his wrist. He remembers the last time he was alone like this, the night he told his parents about Jeremiah.


	3. Chapter 2

As Blaine pulls out of his memories he turns to see a blonde girl standing at his door. "Hi, you must be Blaine! I'm Alice! You remind me of a sad little puppy. Why are you so sad, puppy? Ches doesn't like puppies but he likes you!" the girl exclaimed. Blaine was confused, this girl was so friendly, a little weird, but friendly none the less. What could she be doing in a place like this? "People call me Brittany, but I'm Alice. Ches is a cat, can you see him? Most people can't because he turns invisible." Brittany stated as she sat down cross legged on his bed.

"Um..how do you know who I am? Are you talking about Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat? Is that your favourite movie or something?" Blaine was thrilled that already he had seemed to make a new friend. Maybe Shady Acres wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Silly puppy, Anna loves me. Every now and then I look at the charts of people who are new in Wonderland, Ches and I are the welcoming committee, it's our jobs to know your name. I think you may be confused, I'm Alice and we are both in Wonderland. This is no movie, Blaine. Movies are perfect. Wonderland maybe be wonderful but it's far, far away from perfect." Brittany stated plainly. She knew how Wonderland operated. She knew how everyone in Wonderland got along. They are all far from perfect. She is just glad to have a puppy who got along with Ches. Blaine smiled at Brittany as she grinned at the imaginary cat in her lap. "See Ches, Blaine may be puppy but he isn't gonna chase you around. Not like Noah, at least. Blaine would never hurt anyone, he loves everyone too much".

"Love everyone too much? Brit- I mean Alice, what is that supposed to mean?." Blaine questioned the girl. He was confused by the bright and happy girl. Did she know why he was here? Thoughts were racing through Blaine's mind. Brittany stared at him for a moment then smiled slightly.

"First thing is first, puppy" she said as she arose from his side. "There isn't a lot of kids in Wonderland like us. They want to be alone a lot, so just stay out of their way." Brittany grabbed Blaine's wrist and tugged. "Come on, I'll introduce you to every body!" she squealed as she pulled him hurriedly out of the white room.

As the two happy teens ran down the hall they passed a boy in a wheelchair. Brittany skidded to a stop and stood there smiling at the boy. Blaine looked back and forth between the two, the boy looked unbelievably sad in contrast to Brittany who was now sporting a wide smile. "This is Artie, Blaine. Artie, this is Blaine. Blaine is my new puppy. He gets along with Ches! He didn't chase him around like Noah did!" Brittany said happily to Artie. Artie turned his gaze up from the floor. He tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Hi Britt, that's cool. Nice to meet you." Artie stated as he started wheeling down the hall in the opposite direction that the two teens were headed.

"Artie's sad that his friends didn't get to come to Wonderland too. They went to Heaven instead. Artie doesn't like to talk much, but he's really nice to me." Brittany whispered to Blaine sadly. Blaine turned to her and stared. Was it normal for them to be comfortable around each other this early? Blaine didn't know nor understand, but he appreciated it. He wouldn't be alone, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 3

All at once Blaine's calm and secure surroundings began to crumble. He was standing with Brittany when they had heard the screaming begin. "DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED FINN. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID WITH HER. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" an angry voice came from the wide open common room in Shady Acres. Blaine was terrified, he hasn't heard a voice that angry since his father found out about him being gay. He started inching back, but with Brittany still holding a firm grasp on his wrist he couldn't move very far.

"It's okay. Puppy, I'm sure Quinn is just a little upset again." Brittany said calmly. Blaine stared at the blonde with amazement. Whoever this Quinn girl must be, she must have quite the temper if this was just a little upset. Brittany pulled him forward until they came to the door way. A frighteningly tall boy was running his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself down as a small blonde in a baby doll dress was screaming at him. Then in a flash the boy was right in front of the blonde. His posture was different. His face contorted into nothing but anger. Blaine was prepared to call for any of the nurses if this got really out of hand.

"Do not ever assume anything about me you little whore." The tall boy whispered threateningly. "Don't pretend like Finn is here right now, putting up with your bullshit when you know damn well what really happened, just like I do." The blonde tilted her head up with a smirk.

She stared into the boys eyes and challenged him, "why? What are you gonna do to me if I don't quit yelling? Abuse me? Kill me? You could never do that to Finn." She laughed as she walked away, knowing she had gotten in the last word. Blaine was shocked, it started just as quick as it ended. The eight individuals who were watching from the sidelines didn't look phased at all. Had they not seen the blowout? Were they that used to it happening? Brittany walked up to the boy who Quinn referred to as Finn and took his hand.

"It's okay, Kaden. Quinn just goes overboard sometimes. Can I talk to Finn? He wanted to know about the new boy who was arriving in Wonderland today." She whispered softly stroking his hand. As Finn came back into control, his body physically relaxed and he turned to Brittany, removing her hand from his. He smiled gently, then focused on Blaine.

"Hi there, I'm Finn Hudson. Hopefully, you didn't witness anything too bad right there. Kaden says 'Hey' too." Finn stated as he walked towards Blaine, leaving enough room between them so they were both comfortable. Blaine must have looked confused because as Finn started to chuckle he explained, "Kaden is my alter ego. I have Dissociative Identity Disorder, meaning I have more than one personality. I'm sure you'll get used to it." Finn smiled at Blaine, hoping to ease his nerves after the confrontation between Quinn and Kaden.

"So, you kind of got the whole Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing going on? I guess that's kind of cool" Blaine said, oblivious to the noticeable flinch when the two names were said. Finn tensed up and looked at Blaine. Blaine knew it must be Kaden then.

"Do yourself a favour, never call us that again." Kaden growled, storming out of the room. Blaine looked around, obviously uncomfortable with what just happened. He had now distanced himself again. He was alone again. The nine teens left in the room stared at him. Then, the oddly dressed brunette from the corner of the room rushed towards him.

"Hello there, I would like to welcome you to Shady Acres. My name is Rachel Berry, number one star amongst all these sideshow freaks in here. I have won several singing awards and have been praised as the next Barbra Streisand. I will suggest you do not step into the spotlight, for I will shoot you down in a heart beat." Rachel said, sounding oddly rehearsed. Blaine was in wonder of the female. She walked with such confidence and spoke with vigour and let the world know that nothing was going to stop her ambition for her dream to be a star. She smiled politely at Blaine and Brittany then curtseyed and sat back down in her seat.

Blaine looked around the room and observed each of the interesting characters who he was among. Next to Rachel on the love seat was a rough looking boy with a short mo-hawk, then in all separate chairs there was a plain Asian girl who was not paying any attention to any of them, an Asian male who was currently looking at the floor like it was all he had left in the world, a young Latina in a tight red dress practically undressing Blaine with her eyes, next to them was another love seat which held a very skinny blonde boy and a black female who was popping a new piece of gum into her mouth every minute. Then Blaine sees the boy standing in the corner of the room. Leaning again the wall was a boy who was immaculately dressed in obvious designer clothing with his eyes focused directly on Blaine. The boy pulled his hand from his pocket and touched his own cheek as if something was there and he was brushing it away, then he grabbed the small bad that was at his side and walked gracefully out of the room. Blaine was entranced. There was something about that boy that was reeling him. Brittany leaned in close to Blaine. "That's Kurt, he's a kitty just like Ches. He wants to feel pretty and soft like a girl. Kurt is pretty and soft. Even Ches thinks so." Brittany was going on about how Kurt was a dolphin and how he would be a great match for Ches, but that didn't matter to Blaine. All Blaine wanted was to know the boy, let him be his kitty in shining armour and he would in return be Kurt's defenceless puppy. Like a Disney fairytale with two princes. Blaine knew that when he met Kurt, he wouldn't ever have to feel alone again. Shady Acres may be one of the best things for Blaine.


	5. Chapter 4

*note to readers, Kurt's mother has only died within a year or two of this, not when he was younger like in the show

Kurt walked back to his room with his makeup back in hand. He is 5 minutes late for his afternoon moisturizer. As he sits in front of the bathroom vanity he can't help but think of the new boy who has arrived today. He was looking at Kurt, probably noticing the dryness in his skin because he was behind schedule on his routine due to the outburst of one Quinn Fabray. She has a tendency to fly off the wall at any given moment. Especially after learning about Santana luring little innocent Dr. Jekyll into losing his virginity to her last week. Kurt was vaguely surprised that Queen Fabray only just learned of the act, seeing as Santana was bragging about it for the past seven days. The only reason the resident stud gave it up was because of Puck, Finn and Kaden's best friend, taking Quinn's more than a month ago, but of course the boys wouldn't be made at each other, "bros before hoes" as they say. Such drama when you pack a group of teenagers into a wing of a "treatment facility". Kurt looked at his reflection. He had heard what Brittany said, she may be slightly lost sometimes but everyone knows that she understands every bodies minds better than the therapists sometimes. Kurt does want to be pretty and soft, and he has been told by so many that he already is and he is just ruining himself by obsessing over such a thing, but he can't help it.

It used to be only the look in the mirror every now and again, checking to see if his hairspray had held up or if his concealer was hiding what it should. Then his mother died, and he needed to be perfect all the time. Kurt had lost at least 20 pounds right after she died because of his constant need for exercise had increased, so much that he just skipped over some meals all together. His father tried to help Kurt's constant need to look perfect, he tried removing mirrors from around the house, even used plastic silverware for a while because it had gotten so bad. The moment his Father had to give up control was 4 months and 2 days ago, not like Kurt was counting. Kurt had ended up gaining 3 pounds that week and was in a state of constant sadness. "If I keep this up I''ll be fat and alone forever." Kurt said before buying the weed. He had heard that it had some side effects when mixed with alcohol but in the moment he didn't care.

After figuring out the best day to do it, the day his father was working overtime at the garage, he busted open the liquor cabinet. He collected the most effective booze from the basement bar and brought it into his sanctuary, his bathroom, which harboured a lock in case anyone tried to interrupt. Kurt had drank multiple times before, in fact the only time he does indulge is when he needs to cut. He could never do it sober, if he did he ends up thinking about his mom and how she would feel about it, then he ends up in tears and is never able to go through with it. Booze is Kurt's one friend now, now that his Dad had stopped trying to get through to him, after his friends abandoned him because he was different. So he drank and got high, giggled as he filled up the bath nearly to the brim.

Kurt forgot one thing, to lock the door. If he hadn't, he would no longer have to worry about going off his moisturizing schedule or how to burn the most calories without the nurses finding out. He wouldn't have to worry about the new kid knowing he wasn't perfect. But alas, Burt Hummel had pushed through the door, in the nick of time, before Kurt had died of blood loss or alcohol poisoning. So now Kurt Hummel is stuck in a treatment facility, imperfect as the day he walked in, with a bunch of raging lunatics. Kurt Hummel is now stuck hiding behind his designer clothes, makeup, fake smiles and fake confidence. He knows one things for sure, this new kid has already ruffled feathers that Kurt was rather leave untouched. Shady Acres is one of the worst things that has happened to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Blaine was going to follow Kurt down the hall but Brittany pulled him back. "Silly puppy! You need to meet everyone! Everyone, this is Blaine!" She said cheerily, not realizing that he didn't really care about all of these other kids. Pointing to the boy with a mo-hawk, Brittany said "this is Noah, he is the one who chased Ches around. Ches still doesn't like him." Noah gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and got up.

"Might as well try and do damage control for my boys." Noah said, strutting out of the room.

"Noah likes to set fire to things. He thinks it's pretty." Brittany whispered loudly. She then pointed to the small Asian girl. "That's Tina. She's really shy and probably won't talk to you, puppy. Even though you're really nice" Brittany said smiling at him. At least he hadn't offended her today. The introductions went on from there. After Tina there was Mike, Santana, Sam and Mercedes. The last three teens had explained on their own what they were here for.

"I have sex, a lot. Apparently there is some deep dark reason why I do it so much, but really, I do it 'cause it feels good." Santana shrugged and looked at Brittany,"Isn't that right, BrittBritt?". Brittany smiled widely and went over next to Santana and sat on her lap.

"I love my Queen of Hearts. She does it 'cause it feels good. Even though with us, it's better with feelings." Brittany touched her forehead to Santana's and smiled gently. They held that position for a while until Santana moved to get up.

"Just 'cause me and Britt have something more doesn't mean I can't get me some fine piece of man butt on the side. Let me know later, pretty boy." Santana said seductively with a wink. Blaine looked at Brittany who watched Santana walk out of the room. She was hoping her Queen didn't capture the heart of her puppy. Her Queen was supposed to be with her no matter what.

"You okay, Brittany?" Blaine said hesitantly and touching Brittany's shoulder. Brittany spun back towards him and smiled.

"Do think San loves me too, Puppy?" Brittany said hopefully. "I love my Queen of Hearts. Does she have yours now?" Brittany then ran out of the room before Blaine had responded. "Come back Ches! Where'd you go!" Brittany screamed as she ran into the hallway.

"This place sucks. What have I gotten myself into?" Blaine said to himself. Rachel put her arm into his, interlocking them, causing Blaine to look up. The obnoxious brunette didn't hate him after all.

"Well new kid, I've taken a liking to you." Rachel said with a smirk on her face, dragging him in the hallway.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

*note to reader,"~~~~~~~~" means it's a flash back/memory.  
>Chapter 6: Part 1<p>

After Rachel's very riveting tour of Shady Acres and impromptu performance of a song from one of her favourite Broadway musicals, Blaine was ready for bed. Rachel led him back to his room and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Well Blaine, it would seem that I don't find you such a threat after all. Maybe you and I could become pretty good friends." Rachel smiled and walked away with no reply from Blaine. He watched her go down the hall, confident and unafraid, everything he himself was not. He turned to his open door, Anna had unpacked his belongings into the labelled dresser drawers. It looked so empty as he stepped in and closed the door. When he heard the click of the lock setting into its place, making sure the door was firmly closed, Blaine shattered. He tasted the salty tears falling from his eyes but didn't care. He was alone now, without Jeremiah, without his parents, without his newly made friends. He stumbled towards his bed, he groped around the nightstand for his iPod. His music always seemed to calm him down, make him the slightest bit less lonely. He hit play on a random song and cried for the duration, with the shuffle still being on from the last loneliness relief session a song Blaine recognized came on, it was his and Jeremiah's song. As the tears were streaming down the sides of his cheeks he got lost in his thoughts, in his memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine was walking into the GAP with a friend from school, Faye suggested they go just to browse and waste time before working on their Chemistry homework. As soon as he walked through the door, he had bumped into a strangers chest. "Oh my gosh! I -I'm so so sorr-" Blaine trailed off as he looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The stranger smiled at him and laughed kindly.

"Well before we get that friendly, I'd prefer a date" the boy teased. Blaine was in awe, someone was flirting with him. A guy was flirting with him. He smiled nervously up at the taller boy, then seen he had a name tag attached to his buttoned up tan colour cardigan that was obviously from the store.

"Jeremiah, I like that name" Blaine murmured to himself. Faye cleared her throat before Jeremiah could comment.

"Blaine, before you turn into a flaming homosexual from being in here too long, we need to go do homework." Faye spitted in Jeremiah's direction. Blaine flinched at her words, that is exactly why he couldn't come out, everyone else would leave him. Jeremiah looked down at the dark haired teen and then pressed a piece of stiff paper into Blaine's hand, looking down to see what it was, Blaine let out a gasp. The older boy had given Blaine something similar to a business card. It read:

Phelps Family Law Services  
>Home: (596) 556-7132<br>Cellphone:(596) 555-5353

"Call me at home tonight, I'll be waiting" Jeremiah whispered just loud enough for Blaine to hear as he walked backwards. He looked at Faye as said "I'll stop poisoning your boy now, sweetheart" with a distaste in his tone. Faye grabbed Blaine and pulled him out the doors, rushing down the street to get as far away as possible. Jeremiah waved slightly to Blaine as he turned back to stare as he was pulled down the street like a rag doll. This was the start of the end of the boy named Blaine Anderson. 

*still in flashback/memory

After blowing off Faye by telling her his parents wanted him home early tonight, he sped home, ran up the large staircase, and slammed his door after reaching his room. Blaine sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed around his pocket until he found the small card. Pulling out his phone, he leaned to the side and grabbed his favourite stuffed animal and brought it to his chest. "Should I call him Gus?" Blaine said looking at the big white dog. "I guess I should, I wouldn't want him to be mad at me, or be sad that I didn't. What if he isn't home yet? Then I might have to hang up and try again later, or even worse talk to his parents." Blaine said, trying to talk himself into it. What if Jeremiah didn't like how Blaine was? What if he didn't like someone hanging off him all the time? Blaine shut out his thoughts and sighed deeply. "I'm gonna do it, Gus. I'm going to make a friend. Maybe even get a boyfriend." Blaine said as he smiled while pushing the numbers. While it was ringing Blaine started to shake. "Please pick up, please" he pleaded into the phone. He heard a click and then felt relieved.

"Hello there, Phelps family residence. How may I direct this call?" a boy's voice said in a slight mocking tone.

"Uh..um, i-i-is Jer- Jeremiah there, please?" Blaine stuttered, suddenly becoming extremely nervous. Hugging the dog closer to him.

"This is he. You must be the boy from the store earlier. So before we get started, maybe I could get your name?" Jeremiah laughed at the boy's nervousness, slightly calming Blaine.

"It's um, it's Blaine Anderson." Blaine said blushing even though the boy can't see him through the phone.

"Well Blaine Anderson, I want to let you know, just in case you didn't understand what was going on earlier, I was coming onto you. Wondering possibly, if you would like to go on a date with me." Jeremiah said smugly. Blaine was shocked and was flushed from his head to his toes. Jeremiah wanted to get to know him, wanted to date him. Blaine realized that he hardly knew this boy, but he felt something for him already. He wanted to give this older boy the world already, after only talking for approximately 2 minuets. He was ecstatic. His thoughts were cut short by Jeremiah, "Blaine, are you still there or did you hangup on me?". Blaine blushed even more if possible.

"I'm still here! I – I would love to go on a date with you, Jeremiah." Blaine rushed out. His heart beating faster than it ever had.

"Good, that's good. So, are you busy tonight?" Jeremiah asked. Blaine was confused, did he want to go out now? Blaine didn't have any problem with permission to go places, considering his parents were gone on a business trip.

"No, not busy at all." Blaine said hesitantly, hoping Jeremiah might want to come over and keep him company or even better, him getting to go somewhere with him. Having some quality time with the older boy was on the top of Blaine's list.

"Good, I'll come pick you up then. Where do you live?" Jeremiah said plainly.

"542 Westchester Road! Do you need directions?" Blaine exclaimed excitedly.

"No, I know where it is. Be there in 10." Jeremiah rushed out as he hung up. Blaine was to happy to be bothered. He quickly flailed and rolled around on his bed with Gus. Then shot up off the bed, rushed to his closet and picked out a tighter pair of jeans and a baby blue v-neck and a black cardigan. If he was going to hang out with Jeremiah, he would at least try to look esthetically pleasing. He looked at himself in the mirror making sure everything was concealed correctly and smiled. Hearing a car horn from outside the house Blaine rushed down the stairs and out the door, laughing as he went.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

*still in flashback/memory

Soon after Blaine got in the car and Jeremiah pulled out of his driveway he knew that they were not headed towards town. Jeremiah was headed towards the edge of town, into the forest like region. He found a clearing and parked at the entrance and then pulled open the trunk, grabbing two blankets and a case of beer. Blaine was uneasy, what was Jeremiah planning on doing? He thought. He got out of the car slowly. "Um, what exactly are we doing here? I thought that we might have been going to see a movie or hangout at your place." Blaine said quietly, not wanting to offend the older boy. Jeremiah looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye as he spread the blanket out of the grass. He looked at Blaine expectantly and gestured for him to sit down on the blanket, so Blaine did. Jeremiah sat closely next to him and covered their legs with the second blanket. Jeremiah handed Blaine a beer after opening it. "I don't...I've never really been...I've never drank before." Blaine whispered embarrassed having to admit it to Jeremiah. He didn't want the other boy to think he was just a child, a baby in a teen's body. Jeremiah's lips twitch slightly.

"Well, it's okay as long as I'm here, right? I won't let you get too out of control on your first time." Jeremiah said as he winked at the boy. Blaine blushed. He trusted Jeremiah, but he didn't know how he would handle the beer. He didn't want to be like some of his friends at school, one drink and they end up passed out or puking everywhere. He took the drink from Jeremiah's hand. Blaine took a small sip and cringed. He didn't think it would taste that bad, but as he kept sipping he was able to ignore the bitter taste. Jeremiah smiled at him. "See, it's not that bad. Just make sure you don't overdo yourself. Once you feel even the slightest bit sick, you stop and tell me, okay?" Jeremiah whispered into Blaine's ear, putting his arm around his shoulder and sipping his own beer. Blaine set his empty beer bottle beside the edge of the blanket, he had finished it fast. He felt freer, not like the innocent little boy he was before he knew of Jeremiah. He turned his head to the older teen. Jeremiah met Blaine gaze and smiled slightly, "what? Is something wrong?".

"Do you like me? I mean like like me?" Blaine asked hopefully. Jeremiah laughed loudly and Blaine frowned.

"Of course I do, why would I be here if I didn't?" Jeremiah said staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine felt like Jeremiah was looking at his soul, he liked it.

"I like you a lot, even though we just met. I would do anything for you, Jeremiah." Blaine said, leaning his head on the other boy's shoulder. He snuggled into Jeremiah, just smelling him, being consumed by him. He felt safe here.

"Blaine, look at me." Blaine looked up into the blue eyes. "You're not out to everyone are you?", Blaine shook his head. No one knew who he was, what he was. "You've got to keep us a secret if you want us to work out, okay?" Jeremiah said sadly as he laid back, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine nodded, he would never destroy his own happiness. He would never let Jeremiah go. He finally was not alone in the world, he didn't have to suffer in silence anymore. He laid his head on Jeremiah's chest, relaxing into him. Blaine started to softly sing. Jeremiah recognized the song as a popular favourite of his.

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love" Blaine sang wholeheartedly. He loved the boy already. Blaine fell hard and fast and had no idea what was to come, and right now he didn't really care.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been four months since Jeremiah and Blaine started dating in secret. Blaine was hopelessly head over heels with Jeremiah, but Jeremiah did not return the same affection. He learned early on that Blaine was eager to please and you could say that Jeremiah tried to use that to his own advantage. The only problem was that Blaine refused any sexual contact, he said it made him uncomfortable. Jeremiah didn't believe him, he kept pushing and pushing, trying to make Blaine even give him a measly hand job. So the day before their 5 month anniversary, Jeremiah pushed again, but this time Blaine broke. He was crying and sobbing throughout the experience, but Jeremiah didn't care, it only enhanced his experience. Blaine had started to try to stop crying and that resulted to Jeremiah choking the younger teen. Blaine gagged and tried to push Jeremiah away, but he wasn't strong enough. When Jeremiah came Blaine choked again and threw up all over Jeremiah's bedroom floor. He stood up sobbing, not making eye contact with Jeremiah. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Jeremiah yelled, grabbing Blaine's arm.

"H – h – ho – home. Please, just let me go." Blaine cried, the boy was terrified. What happened to the boy he loved? Where had his Jeremiah went? Who was this selfish being standing in front of him? Blaine thought. Jeremiah's eyes narrowed at Blaine.

"You're not good enough anyway. Get out of here." Jeremiah whispered harshly.

"Bu – but I thought you...I thought you loved me." Blaine said brokenly. He had fallen so fast for this boy who had hardly ever known, why couldn't Jeremiah have opened up to him like Blaine did. It wasn't his fault that the relationship had gone sour like this. He just wanted to be loved like everyone else. He just wanted to be himself around someone.

"I used you, you idiot!" Jeremiah screamed. "I never, NEVER said that I loved you! That was you and that fucked up mind of yours Blaine. You've probably even planned on us marrying each other and being a fucking Step-ford family! Like I would ever want anything like that with a kid like you." Jeremiah kept twisting the emotion knife in Blaine's heart. Blaine was crying even harder now. He stood up and ran through the house, despite not being able to see through his tears.

Blaine had ran all the way home, it took him around a half an hour and he was still crying. Taking no notice to his parents cars in driveway, he stumbled inside. He fell against the door and let out a loud sob. He wanted to nothing but die.

"Blaine, honey? What happened?" his mother's voice asked. Blaine looked up alarmed. He looked like a train wreck. Puffy red eyes, tears still streaming down his face and his entire face flushed from running. He looked at his mom with desperation, he knew that she had always suspected that he was gay, but would never dare ask because of his father. Daniel Anderson was not a very nice man. He had no reservations of "setting women straight" with a few slaps and teaching his son a lesson with his fists. Blaine and Sophia were scared of him, especially when under the influence of alcohol.

"Mom, I'm – I – I'm so sorry. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't listen. He told me he didn't lo – love me. Mommy please, I'm so sorry." Blaine cried out. He was broken, he had no one to love him. His parents surely wouldn't want to do anything with him after this was over.

"Blaine, baby. What...I mean..who did what to you? Tell me, please! I'm your mom, I love you no matter what, honey." Blaine's mother held him, caressing his head, stroking his curls trying to sooth him in the slightest way.

"He – he made me.. he made me put his ... in my... oh god Mommy, I'm sorry. I tried. Please believe me, I tried, but he – he was just too – too strong." Blaine sobbed into his mother's chest, unable to explain what had happened. He couldn't believe it himself, how would his parents? Especially when they knew nothing of Jeremiah.

"Blaine, who did that to you? Tell me now!" Sophia exclaimed. Neither of them noticed Daniel standing in the darkened corner of the foyer.

"Jer – Jeremiah Ph – Phelps. We...we were.." Blaine started to trail off, unsure of whether to reveal to his mother that he had a secret older boyfriend who had just sexually assaulted him.

"You were what Blaine? I figured you were going through a...gay faze but I never expected this. Jesus! was this maniac your boyfriend!" Sophia shouted. Not from anger at Blaine, but anger at the situation. What would Daniel think/do? Sophia thought.

"Go the fuck upstairs, you waste of space. Me and Sophia have a party to attend. Come along Sophie." Daniel said stepping out of the darkness. He grabbed Sophia's arm and dragged her away from her sobbing son. Blaine half crawled and stumbled his way up the stairs and into his room. He cried until he was numb.

Why had Jeremiah done that to him? He loved Jeremiah with his whole heart. Their song said everything that Blaine felt. He turned on his iPod and put it on the dock in the bathroom, turned up the volume full capacity. He was torturing himself by playing the song, he knew, but what did it matter anyway. No one would ever love him. He'd be alone forever and he would die alone. Blaine then got a thought. Why not end it all now? While no one is here to stop me, not like anyone would. No one could love a waste of space like me.

He searched through his school bag for his pencil case. He then searched through that until he found what he was looking for. The art teacher had given everyone an exacto knife for their latest assignment.

It would be perfect, he thought.

Blaine sat down on the bathroom floor, singing the lyrics to what had been Jeremiah and Blaine's song.

Then he felt numb and suddenly felt very tired. He sung with everything he had left until he passed out.

Next time Blaine awoke, he was in a hospital. He started crying again, he was alone and a failure. He couldn't even kill himself right. His parents made him stay in a mental hospital for a month, his mother being the only one who was actually concerned. When they picked him up, Sophia told him about Shady Acres. She told him it would help him cope, help him get over the faze that had disrupted their family. She said he would have to go until next month. Blaine never felt more alone than he did after Jeremiah attacking him. He never heard about him again, not about what his parents would do about the assault, it was like it had never even happened. 

Maybe Blaine could find happiness at Shady Acres Treatment Facility, find a boy who loves him and needs him the same as Blaine needs him. Maybe he could be a normal teen for once. He doubted it but strode forward into his future. He just hoped that his past wouldn't come back to bite him. Which it certainly will, as everyone's does.


	9. Chapter 7

When Blaine awoke he was breathing hard, as if waking up from a nightmare. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. Right, my parents dropped me off at a loony bin so I could get better, he thought. He sat up and combed his hands through his unruly curls, shook his head and then looked at the clock. He had better get ready so that he would be done by the time breakfast was. He grabbed his change of clothes for the day and a towel and had a shower. Once he was out he looked himself over in the mirror. He looked tired from the 3 or 4 hours of sleep he got last night. Within those 3 or 4 hours were not very restful either, plagued by the past few months of his life and how his entire world had turned to shit within one day. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, this was a new beginning for Blaine. He finished getting ready and when he felt content that his scars were hidden properly he left the bathroom.

Blaine walked into the cafeteria, apparently he was slightly late for breakfast. Everyone had lined up with their trays to get their food. Instead of typically gross cafeteria food, you got to order whatever you wanted and they would make it for you, unless you had an eating disorder then your meal plan was already settled. Blaine grabbed a tray and stood behind Quinn. He hoped she would pounce on him like she had poor Finn the day prior.

Blaine turned around when he heard fast footsteps behind him. It was Kurt, he had been even later than Blaine was. No one thought anything of it because it was normal of Kurt to be late. Blaine stared at the beautiful boy. Kurt was perfect by anyone's standards. With his perfectly quaffed hair, ice blue eyes and porcelain skin, he was the physical embodiment of an angel.

"Can I help you?" Kurt said in his best bitch voice. He hated people staring at him, why should Blaine be any different. Truth is though, Kurt felt different about Blaine looking at him then he did everyone else. He could see what Blaine thought of him, it was written all over the teens face. Pure adoration.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just you're late like me and I just drifted into thought and – and..I'm babbling aren't I? I should just stop. Yeah, I'm stopping." Blaine said while he turned a deep shade of pink. He had just embarrassed himself badly in front of the one person who he wanted to impress.

"I'm Kurt, but you already knew that. And it's fine, the staring I mean. It's alright for you to stare." Kurt said, blushing along side Blaine. Blaine smiled widely at Kurt. He was glad that the angel didn't mind his presence as much as he originally thought.

Blaine turned to order a short stack of pancakes with plenty of syrup over them, while Kurt only asked for whole wheat toast and an omelet. The two boys sat down at the same table. Kurt turned his eyes towards Blaine who was shovelling down his pancakes. "These are so good! Normally cafeteria food is shit!" Blaine said feeling oddly comfortable with Kurt.

"Why are you here? Is Shady Acres your ultimate hell too?" Kurt asked blatantly, he had tried playing nice with Blaine, but his patience had run short.

"What? I – I kind of like it here. Despite the fact that I'm alone and don't have anyone to room with. Everyone seems...normal. And for why I'm here..I um, I'd rather not say" Blaine shrugged. Why had Kurt asked him such a bizarre question.

"Listen to me pretty boy, Shady Acres is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I hate it here, but see I've gotten used to the people here, they know not to look at me or judge me. You came and ruined my good feelings about this place. You need to learn things certain things about me quick. Got it?" Kurt said to the slightly startled boy across from him, Blaine nodded. "I don't like when people stare, I like my alone time, DO NOT touch my makeup EVER!, do not mention my mother or father in any sick jokes, and do not dare call me a fucking woods nymph or fairy because I will kick your ass so fast you won't even know what hit you. Understand Anderson?" Kurt asked harshly.

Blaine nodded. So, his angel wasn't quite the angel on the inside. Kurt had something eating away at him too. Blaine smiled up at Kurt, "does this mean we can be friends now?". Kurt was in shock, no one had ever asked him if they were able to be friends, they only picked on him and teased him. He looked at Blaine, checked him out from head to foot.

"I guess so, you're not that bad after all." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled even wider and felt as if he were in heaven. His time in Shady Acres would not be so lonely with Kurt being his friend. He finally felt like he belonged.


	10. Chapter 8

Anna had been searching all over the Teen Wing in Shady Acres for Blaine but when passing Kurt Hummel's room she heard laughter. This was unusual coming from Kurt's room. She peered inside and seen Blaine laying next to Kurt on the bed and they were both in stitches. She smiled and called Blaine's name, causing the laughter to quiet down and Blaine to look up. "I forgot to give you your schedule yesterday. You're lucky Kurt's here. He's in your group therapy, I'm sure he'll show you around assuming how friendly you two are right now." Anna said smiling at the two boys. She handed a blushing Blaine his schedule and walked out of the room.

"So? What do you have?" Kurt said while snatching the piece of paper out of Blaine's hands.

"Why don't you tell me, considering you're the one who can see it" Blaine said smugly.

"Shut up! Oh! We have group, lunch, music and gym together!" Kurt said excitedly. He finally had someone nice to suffer through gym with him.

"Really? Awesome! I get to be around you for more than half of my day!" Blaine squealed. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and looked up. "Are you prepared to deal with my adorable personality for all that time Kurt?" Blaine joked.

"Oh, it will be so very hard to put up with, I'm not sure if I could do it everyday." Kurt said sarcastically. He was surprised how fast he had started to like Blaine, he just had one of those auras that told you he was a good person. He was starting to have feelings for the curly haired teen. 'Blaine could never like him back though. He was hideous, inside and out.' Kurt thought. "We should probably get ready for group." Kurt said standing up and moving towards his closet.

"But it starts in like an hour and a half, Kurt." Blaine said confused. He really didn't feel like changing out of his comfortable clothing.

"I need time Blaine. I need to be perfect. I can't go out looking like this, I look atrocious! I need to shower and put makeup on and find an outfit and fix my hair. God, I should've got ready earlier!" Kurt said frustrated with himself for being distracted by Blaine and his stupid cuteness.

"Kurt..Kurt! Slow down! You look perfect now. Why would you need to do any of those things? I'm expecting that you did them this morning. Correct?" Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, just touch up your makeup and hair. I'm sure everyone will think you're gorgeous." Blaine said quietly. Kurt sat down at his vanity and breathed deep.

"You sound like my therapist, you know that?" Kurt said with his back turned to Blaine. "She always tells me that I shouldn't be so obsessed with starting over every time I leave my room. I can't help it. I need to be perfect, Blaine. I _need_to." Kurt said with watery eyes. He blinked them back so he wouldn't ruin his makeup. Blaine came and sat beside him and then embraced the sad boy.

"It's okay, Kurt. You're perfect to me. I promise." Blaine said into Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled.

'It's official, I really do like this guy. He thinks I'm perfect.' Kurt thought. "Blaine, just be quiet, okay? Just hold me."

The boys stayed like that in front of Kurt's vanity mirror for a half hour. "Maybe I should go change now. You look perfect but I highly doubt my track pants and t-shirt meet your standards. Maybe I should let you give me a makeover sometime. You'd have a heyday!" Blaine laughed.

"You should, your curls are flattened against the back of your head from laying down." Kurt grimaced.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, I should go fix myself up! I'll meet you back here in 15, okay?" Blaine smiled happily. Kurt nodded with a small laugh.

When Blaine came back he was wearing a dark washed slim jean, blue and black striped v-neck and a black button up over it. Kurt smiled at the slightly gelled curls. Blaine noticed. "They wouldn't really cooperate. I needed to do something with them, gel just seemed like the best choice." Kurt nodded trying to hold back a laugh.

"Come on Shirley Temple. Let's get to group before that gel pollutes my room." Kurt said jokingly pulling him into the hallway and towards the lobby. Hopefully the assholes don't push anyone too far today. He didn't want Blaine to be scared during his first day interacting as an actual patient.

Blaine and Kurt stopped infront of one of the rooms right beside the lobby. "So, this is where we get...help?" Blaine said hesitantly, he was scared, he didn't want every one to know about his past and what had happened.

"Most of the time they don't push to far. They usually wait till you feel like sharing, but then they have their moments when they just keep pushing. I've even had to walk out a few times. Just sit next to me and you'll be fine, okay?" Kurt said, grabbing at Blaine's hand comfortingly. "Please don't work yourself up over the stupid fucking therapists. They don't deserve the satisfaction of getting a breakthrough in front of everyone. That's what one on one is for." Kurt smiled a small but comforting smile at Blaine which calmed his nerves slightly. They both pushed on the large wood door and entered. The only ones who were already there were Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Finn. Kurt led them to the seats next to Mercedes. Even thought Kurt didn't socialize with many of the other patients, he liked Mercedes. She was kind to him and never judged his appearance or other wise. He had come out because of her and she made sure none of the other teens had anything bad to say about it. Kurt smiled at her, she beamed back.

"How are you, baby boy? The new kid treating you good?" Mercedes said as elbowing Kurt's arm.

"I'm simply fabulous as always. He does have a name 'Cedes! This is Blaine, Blaine meet one of the best girls you could possibly meet in a nut house like this." Kurt said smiling between his two best friends.

"Oh, um..hi, I'm Blaine. You already knew that..right, okay I'll shut up now." Blaine stuttered. He got nervous around new people. He had never talked to any of the patients who he had been introduced to yesterday, he only had conversations with Rachel, Brittany and Kurt. He didn't think Finn counted, considering that he completely offended him. Mercedes' laughter broke Blaine from his thoughts.

"It's okay, white boy. No need to be nervous with any of us. They keep the seriously dangerous in a different ward. HAH!" Mercedes said still shaking in laughter. Kurt joined in, he realized how insane they must all seem being completely comfortable with the facility enough to crack jokes about the other patients. He smiled at Blaine, rubbing his thumb in circles over Blaine's hand.


	11. Chapter 9

The others slowly began arriving and the last to enter the room was Mike, with the therapist not far behind. She closed the large wooden door and took a seat at the empty chair in the front of the large circle. "So, I see we have a new member to the group." Kurt glared at her and held Blaine's hand harder. "Care to introduce yourself?" She asked.

"You already know his name from his chart. We all know his name. Why should he? He's perfectly fine just observing today!" Kurt said harshly at the woman. He always disliked group therapy. No one likes breaking down in front of everybody else, it's just an unstated rule amongst all the patients.

"Well then Kurt, since you're so invested with Blaine not taking his turn today, why don't you share some things?" She said, lifting her eyebrow and challenging him. Kurt knew she would go there, she always plays dirty like this.

"Fine. I'm Kurt, I like rainbows and fucking sunshine. Enough sharing?" Kurt challenged back. He didn't like being pushed around. If he was forced to be here, he would make frequent use of his claws.

"Kurt, you know the rule about swearing during group. You also know that isn't what I meant by sharing. Tell us how you were feeling this morning, or this week. Feelings, Kurt. Don't avoid the question." Kurt drowned his teeth and his bitch face slipped to a look of sadness.

"I needed to be perfect again. I needed to start over again today, but.." He turned to Blaine."Blaine stopped me. He made me resist it. It was hard, but I did it. That counts for something, right?" He asked himself more than he did the therapist. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand and smiled. He had helped his prince and his prince appreciated it.

"It does Kurt, indeed it does. It's a baby step but it is in the right direction. I feel proud of you, Kurt. Good work. Does anyone else feel like sharing today? How about you Tina? Your time here is coming to an end soon, how do you feel about that?"

"I – I'm fine, I guess. My s – stutter is getting a bit better every d – day." Tina said proudly. Being one of the longest patients here had helped her work through her problems thoroughly. She no longer felt as if she was judged by everybody. She had grown attached to the group and would miss them, but she definitely would not miss Shady Acres. "I'm glad I'll get to see my family soon. It's been way t – too long."

"That's fantastic! Everyone give Tina a round of applause for conquering her demons, shall we?" Everyone clapped and smiled at the small Asian. When it died down the therapist added "it's understandable that you miss your family after all this time. We're very proud Tina. A job well done!"

For the majority of the time left the therapist just sat and observed the teen's interactions. She noticed Finn and Quinn were sitting apart today and had not spoken to each other once. Oh the drama that came with working with troubled teens, she thought to herself while scribbling in her note pad.

After group Blaine had one on one therapy. He was not looking forward to this. Kurt walked him to the door and patted his shoulder. "Don't give them too much to work with, okay? I'll meet you out here after so we can go to lunch." Kurt said. When walking down the hall, he threw a "have fun" at Blaine.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. This is the first time he'd been alone since this morning, he didn't enjoy it. He slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. There was a small redhead behind the desk who looked up at the entrance. "You must be Blaine Anderson. Please have a seat" she said with a smile.

"Hi.." Blaine said waiting for a name that he could refer to her as.

"Oh, I am Emma Pillsbury. I will be your solo therapist. I am here for you and for you only. You can tell me absolutely anything." Emma said with an excited voice and a smile. Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "So, how has your short time here been at Shady Acres? Have you made any friends?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I've gotten to know a few people. I..you know that I'm.." Blaine glanced around the room and then added with a whisper "that I'm gay, right?" hoping the kind woman wouldn't hate him suddenly.

"Of course, I know! There's no need to be ashamed of who you are Blaine, that is part of you that you can't change. You were born that way, why not be proud of it?" Emma said.

"Because even more people will hate me! I can't disappoint more people! I do that enough with my dumbass parents." Blaine stressed. "Excuse my language." He added as a second thought, he didn't want to offend the young woman.

"It's okay, and if you want some real advice, you should listen to what I'm about to say. If people hate you for being who you are, they really aren't worth listening to or being around. I'm sure underneath everything, your parents love you and are proud of you, it's just that their plan didn't go exactly as they thought it would. It takes some a longer time to adjust to the idea, especially older individuals. They came from a different time, when it was shunned. It doesn't mean that they won't maybe _someday_ step up and accept you for who you are." Emma stated.

"How do you know? I've been around them my whole life, and they've always ignored my presence in the world. My mother left me alone with a...never mind. They don't love me, all they care about is that their queer son is bringing down their picture perfect image." Blaine said brokenly as his eyes started to tear up. "You don't know what it's like. You don't know how I just need someone with me all the time just to feel free. You don't understand everything they put me through."

"So tell me. Let me understand." Emma said sadly. This boy was broken, just like other patients have been in the past.

"I...I can't though. I want to tell someone but I told her and then I ended up here. If I tell anyone else I'll be alone again. I – I don't want to be alone again." Blaine whimpered, quickly brushing at his cheeks to catch the tears.

"Blaine, I'm not them. I won't judge you for any of the things you have to say. You just have to open up." Emma tried to plead with him. Things were eating this boy alive, that she knew for sure.

"Do you promise?" he whispered quietly.

"Promise." Emma whispered back. She had never seen a teenage boy look so small and child like.

"My..my Mom, she left me alone to go on a business trip with my dad when I was little. W – we had this...butler or whatever. He.. he _did things_." Blaine shuddered as a shiver went down his spine. He had never told anyone this before. Not his mother, not Jeremiah, no one but himself and now, Emma Pillsbury.

"What sort of things, Blaine?" Emma could guess the basics of what he was about to say.

"Ca – can we stop now? I'm just not ready yet." Blaine wiped at the tears still spilling from his eyes and sniffled.

"Of course, whatever you are comfortable with." Emma said sadly. She had hoped that he would get a little off his chest today, but he had just admitted that something major happened, so she could understand why he wasn't prepared to share more today. "You can leave now, our time is almost up anyway. I'll see you in 2 days, Blaine. Here's my pager number if you ever really need someone to talk to." Emma slid the card across the desk towards him.

"Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury." He said with a small smile.

"Call me Emma, Blaine. Just Emma is fine."


	12. Chapter 10

The song used is "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls, which I have absolutely no rights to. Also to everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much for all of your comments and ideas :)

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the plush chair outside the room while waiting for Kurt to come get him. Kurt told him not to breakdown like that. He had disappointed Kurt. Blaine started to cry again, he was sick of disappointing the people he cared about.<p>

"Hey Blaine! How'd therapy go? Did they dig through your past or maybe analyzed what you ate for the past 10 years to find out how truly fucked you are?" Kurt said laughing at his own joke, then suddenly stopped, noticing Blaine's tears. "Shit. What happened? Did they push too far?" Kurt whispered while sitting in the chair's arm. Blaine laid his head in Kurt's lap and cried harder. Kurt tried to calm him by stroking his hair, he was never good at comforting others.

"I disappointed you, Kurt! I told her too much and now she knows things that no one else does. I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine whimpered.

"Blaine, don't say that. You didn't disappoint me, not at all. Do you understand? Different people need to get different things out to deal with their...problems. Maybe this was something you really needed to tell someone to make you feel better. Do you feel better? Kurt asked; he was unbelievably concerned for the curly haired teen.

"I've never told anyone, Kurt. It was supposed to be a secret. Now it's not."

"Well, can you tell me about it? I may not be the best counsellor in the world, but I'm good at listening and have been told I can give relatively good advice. You can say no if you don't want to talk about it, you won't disappoint me either way." Kurt reassured him. Blaine looked as if he was ready to run away.

"Maybe. Just..not today. Emma has gotten enough out of me today." Blaine said quietly into Kurt's lap. He sat up and wiped away the leftover tears. Kurt smiled at him.

"One thing I can't stand about you already, you look like a little puppy. You're almost too cute to look at." Blaine blushed at the comment.

"Maybe we should go get lunch?"

"I think we shall Mr. Anderson. Come along then, I shall lead you to the oh so delightful cafeteria."  
>Kurt said in a bad impression of an English accent. Blaine laughed and linked his arms in Kurt's.<p>

After lunch they both had Music class. Shady Acres felt as if the teens in the facility should still experience some of what a "normal" life would be like. That included classes and sometimes there may even be homework given. Luckily for Blaine, all of the teens he was introduced to were in their music class.

They walked in arm in arm and smiled at everyone. There was a woman who sat at the back of the room just observing them all. Blaine then saw Rachel rush to them.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine. I would gladly love to welcome Blaine into our musical numbers. Tell me Blaine, can you sing?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've never really sang in front of a big crowd before." Blaine said nervously.

"Well, why don't you look through here." she handed him a large binder filled with songs and lyrics. "Then we can have you do a solo to see what your talent is. Unless you don't like crowds, you don't have a problem with that do you? I can't handle another drifter in the class."

"No, preforming is not an issue. You want me to sing...today?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, the music class is around 2 hours long. I'm thinking about asking to make it longer, you know. Creative expression may help us through our feelings more." Rachel said as her smile started to slip. She then turned away and started rehearsing.

"Kurt, do you think you could help me pick a song? I don't really know what song would best suit my voice."

"Of course, first I'll have to hear you. How about you sing me 'Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star'. Just so I can see what your voice is like." Kurt suggested as they moved towards the back corner of the room.

"'Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star' ? Really? Not much to go on, but okay."

Blaine then sang the opening verse to 'Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star' and even though it being a lullaby, Blaine had made it his own. Blaine knew how to work his voice in just the way to make a lullaby sound like a Top 40s song. Kurt was stunned by the completely different person who had just came to light; instead of the shy teen he knew before, he had seen a confident, self assured star.

"Stop, just stop."

"Why? Was I terrible? I was terrible wasn't I? I knew I sucked."

"No! No no no no no! Blaine, you were amazing! That was easily the best version I have ever heard. I'm pretty sure you could use that as your solo and just kill them all with your pure charm." Kurt said trying to make the boy realize how talented he was. "I hate to say it, but maybe Rachel has found herself a new duet partner."

"You think I'm that good?"

"Of course. I don't like to lie, Blaine. Now, how about this one?" pointing to a song in the binder.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have to memorize it or anything, I've known it forever." Blaine said smiling. All that was left to do, was practise.

After Blaine and Rachel finished practising, Rachel motioned for Blaine to stand at the front of the room and start. He took a deep breath and smiled nervously at Kurt who gave him a little thumbs up.

As Blaine picked up a guitar and began the intro to the song everyone had gathered around and started to listen.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>and sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies

Blaine paused and blinked away the tears that had gathered before jumping back into the song.

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

He then glanced up at Kurt and whispered the last remaining lyrics of the song.

_I just want you to know who I am.._

Blaine looked around the room as the last note faded. Rachel stood and started clapping loudly and wiping at her tears when the others joined in. Blaine smiled, they had liked him. Kurt walked toward him slowly and embraced him.

"Me too, Blaine. Me too."


	13. Chapter 11

The song used is "Grenade" by Bruno Mars and I have absolutely no rights or anything to it or the characters of Glee. Enjoy, this chapter is mainly Rachel centered, the next chapter will be too.

* * *

><p>After Blaine's performance Rachel stepped forward. "I will be singing the popular song, 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. I hope you all enjoy it." She said with a bright smile. "Brittany, if you wouldn't mind singing back-up?". Brittany smiled and got up and stood next to Rachel.<p>

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh take, take, take it all, but you never give.<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss.  
>Had your eyes wide open<em>

She looked up in Finn's direction.

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, you did.<em>  
><em>To give me all your love is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>cause what you don't understand<em>

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)_

Rachel reached out her hand towards the small group. It was painfully obvious who she was singing to. Quinn's blood was boiling as she sat there.

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)  
>Oh-oh I'd go through all this pain<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same..<em>

Rachel sang emotionally as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Rachel's voice got louder as it built up for the next verse as she looked at the couple holding hands. No one could possibly know how much she wanted that for herself.

_No, no, no, no-oh_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from<br>Mad woman, bad woman that's just what you are, yeah  
>You smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<em>

She looked directly at Finn again. She just wanted him to know that no matter what he did to her heart, she'd always be there awaiting his return.

_To give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked cause what you don't understand<em>

Finn was uncomfortably shifting in his seat. 'Why the fuck is the annoying chick singing to you again, Finn? How much you wanna bet it's cause you complimented her last week. Jesus, this chick needs to lay off. Being too desperate is a complete turn off for everyone.' Kaden commented in Finn's mind. Why was Rachel making a big spectacle of herself and him like this? He just said her singing was good. She always takes things too far.

_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>Oh-oh I'd go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.<em>

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself while squeezing her eyes shut to block more tears from coming.

_If my body was on fire_  
><em>Ooh you'd watch me burn down in flames<em>  
><em>You said you loved me you're a liar<em>  
><em>Cause you never<em>

She looked up at Finn during the short pause.

_Ever, ever did baby_

She threw her arms out.

_But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<br>I would go through all this pain, yeah  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.._

She then began to slowly get softer and softer.

_No you won't do the same_  
><em>You wouldn't do the same<em>  
><em>You'd never do the same.<em>

Rachel let the last note hang in the air before Brittany turned and gave her a tight hug and sat back down.

Everyone slowly clapped very unenthusiastically. She looked at all of them with a scared look. "What? Did you not like it? I – I know some of my performances can be a little over the top but you have to admit that was good, right? Please say you thought it was good, Finn. You like my singing. Tell them it was good." Rachel pleaded.

"I can't Rachel. It was weird and I didn't like it." Finn said, still shifting in his chair, no longer holding Quinn's hand. He didn't want Kaden to make an appearance today.

"Bu – but Finn, you said last week that.." Rachel said with her voice and confidence fading by the second. She had just embarrassed herself in front of everyone. She stormed out of the room trying not to cry too loudly.

"Damn it, I thought we might be able to make it through one day without Little Miss Drama overreacting again, but I guess not." Puck said roughly.

"Do you think we should go see if she's okay?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Leave it, she does this more than enough. She's fine, just being Princess Berry. The one who storms out when angry, sad, embarrassed or any other overwhelming emotion she may have. Trust me, she'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Kurt replied. Blaine wasn't convinced but let it go as he leaned into Kurt.

Rachel got to her room and crashed onto her bed, not bothering to hold back her wails of embarrassment. She wouldn't be eating dinner tonight, not after what she did in music class. She hated to embarrass herself in front of Finn, she had always been drawn to him.

Finn Hudson was different than most boys, but that comes with the whole "I'm in a treatment facility" thing. He liked her for her personality even though she was annoying to most of the other patients. Rachel just wanted to be a star. That's what really landed her in here, wanting things too much. Doing everything a little too much. She fell into a restless sleep while snuggling into her large golden star pillow.


	14. Chapter 12

*note to reader, this is Rachel's back story. The song used is 'Misguided Ghosts' by Paramore ,which I do not have any rights to.

Ever since she was a little girl she has been very determined for her dreams to come true. She wanted to be a famous and well known Broadway singer. To be a household name was Rachel Berry's dream.

With the help of her active fathers who were ready to fork out the money for several different dance classes and gymnastic lessons, she would be well on her way.

She tried to block out all of the name calling and insults from the other girls in her extracurricular activities and the boys in her classrooms at school. She tired to walk with her head high while she walked through the halls but was always greeted with a freezing slushie to the face.

When Rachel turns 15, she gets her first boyfriend. He wasn't the most polite boy, nor did he always treat her like a lady, but that was okay with her. He had slapped her once hard enough to bruise her face for a couple of days, but it was nothing makeup couldn't fix so she wasn't worried. After she refused to have sex with him, he had dumped her after giving her a few more bruises and taking from her what he had wanted.

Rachel's love life had taken a turn for the worst since then. Out of 9 boyfriends in a year, she counted only one true gentleman. She had broken up with him with the excuse that he would only get in the way of her career. James told her that he loved her and it had scared her. No one could love ugly little Rachel Berry. Her nose was too big and she didn't have the expensive and name brand clothes everyone else did, she was nothing compared to the beauty queens who strutted the halls of her school. The only thing she was good for was being the girl who got passed around at parties because she was always too drunk to remember her last name.

After she had broken up with James and returned home, she turned on her hot pink laptop and sat on her bed. She opened a new tab in the window and typed into the search engine 'how to cut'. She had heard of it and how it helps some people with manage their pain. She finds a video on YouTube and surprisingly has no problem watching people cut into their own skin. She was desperate to not feel anything. She threw the picture frame on her nightstand, with a picture of James secured in it, against the closest wall with all her force. She knew her fathers would not bother coming up from the noise, Rachel often broke things when she was angry. She picked up a medium sized piece of glass and dragged it lightly on her leg. Rachel knew if she did it there, no one would notice. She pressed harder until she saw blood. Smiling to herself when tears dripped down her cheeks, it didn't hurt like she thought it would. 'It feels good' she thinks. After the discovery that cutting was the one things besides singing that made her feel better, after a bad fight with a boyfriend she always had something to herself. No matter what people said to her, she would always have one friend; pain.

Her father was going on a short business trip to New York and decided to take Rachel with him, knowing her obsession with Broadway and everything New York. She was ecstatic about it. She packed everything she could possibly need, along with a few fancy dresses to wear to dinners and what not. Once they arrived, Rachel was practically vibrating with joy and excitement. She belonged here, she knew it with all her being.

While out for dinner, Rachel was discussing how likely it would be for her to run into a celebrity while they were here. They could set up connections in the business, she could be famous even faster. Her father criticizes her obsessiveness on the subject. Rachel then quieted down, keeping her thoughts and comments to herself. She glances around the restaurant and catches a glimpse of one her idols. Rachel stands up so quickly that her chair turned over and hit the floor. She rushed up up and grabbed her arm to stop her from moving away.

"Idina, I can't believe it's you! You are my absolutely biggest inspiration." Rachel exclaimed happily.

"My name is Rachel Berry, I – I can't even begin to explain how much I love you. You're so well known, it's unbelievable that I am meeting you."

"Well that's very nice, Rachel. Now if you could kindly let go, I have to go." She said with a tight smile.

"But I haven't even shown you how talented I am, I'm sure I'm ready for Broadway already. I have a spectacular voice. Please, just gi-" Rachel pleaded when she was suddenly cut off by her father pulling her away.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's actions. She can get a bit out of hand sometimes." Leroy said while glaring at Rachel.

"It's okay, sir. Now I really must go." Idina said while rushing hurriedly away from the crazed girl and her father.

"Dad! How could you! I could have been famous! That was one of my biggest idols and you scared her away. I can't believe this. You've ruined my entire career!" Rachel whispered harshly at her father while trying to hold back the tears.

"Rachel Berry, you do not talk to me that way. Go wait in the car. Now." Leroy said pointedly. Rachel rushed out of the door and waited for her father in the car. She wiped furiously at the tears running down her face. Their trip to New York was turning out nothing like the way she had pictured it. She figured that they would be bumping into celebrities everywhere and she would make it big, but instead she successfully scared her biggest inspiration. She tried to calm herself but then only started to cry harder.

When Rachel and Leroy had gotten home they had a discussion about Rachel's future. Her two fathers figured that it would be in her best interest to go to a treatment facility to try to deal with her issues. Rachel didn't put up a fight, she was too focused on what a failure she had become. She had her shot and she blew it.

In a month Leroy and Hiram made all the arrangements they needed to for Rachel to be able to go to Shady Acres Treatment Facility. Leroy decided to stay home while Rachel got driven to Shady Acres.

As Rachel sat in the passenger seat she started humming to the beat of a song on the radio. She knew the entire album the song was from like the back of her hand. Rachel began to sing it with everything she had left inside with tears dripping from her eyes.

_I'm going away for a while  
>But I'll be back<br>Don't try to follow me  
>'Cause I'll return as soon as possible<br>See, I'm trying to find my place  
>But it might not be here where I feel safe<em>

_We all learn to make mistakes  
>And run from them, from them<br>With no direction  
>We'll run from them, from them<br>With no conviction_

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
>Travelin' endlessly<br>Don't need no roads  
>In fact, they follow me<br>And we just go in circles_

_And now I'm told that this is life  
>That pain is just a simple compromise<br>So we can get what we want out of it_

_Would someone care to classify?  
>A broken heart and some twisted minds<br>So I can find someone to rely on  
>And run to them, to them<br>Full speed ahead  
>Oh, you are not useless<br>We are just_

_Misguided ghosts  
>Travelin' endlessly<br>The ones we trusted the most  
>Pushed us far away<br>And there's no one road  
>We should not be the same<br>But I'm just a ghost  
>And still they echo me<br>They echo me in circles_

As the last note was fading they pulled into the driveway of Shady Acres. Rachel wiped at her tears and got out of the car and gathered her luggage. She hugged her dad and nodded solemnly at his words of encouragement. She walked towards the glass building and strode in confidently. She was a star after all, they should know that for however long she was stuck here. She stopped next to a tall boy standing at the front desk. "Hi there, I'm Rachel Berry." she said while looking up at him with a small smile.

"Finn, Finn Hudson." he said while playing with the hem of his plaid shirt.

"Glad to meet you, Finn. I'm sure this is a start of a delightful friendship." Rachel said happily. If she couldn't be a star out in the world, she would be the star of Shady Acres. Rachel would be the girl who everyone envied because that's what stars deserve.


	15. Chapter 13

*Back in the present time, in music class.

"So, does anyone else feel like singing today?" the woman from the back of the room called out. Finn stood awkwardly. "Well, go on then." Finn nodded to Puck who picked up the guitar in the corner.

"I'm gonna be singing a small part of 'A Beautiful Mess' by..." Finn looked at Puck "what's his name again?"

"Jason Mraz." Puck grunted. Finn always did have a short attention span.

"Right, I totally knew that." Finn replied. "This is for my girlfriend, Quinn. I hope you like it." He said with a smile.

_You've got the best of both worlds  
>You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,<br>And lift him back up again  
>You are strong but you're needy,<br>Humble but you're greedy  
>Based on your body language,<br>And shoddy cursive I've been reading  
>Your style is quite selective,<br>but your mind is rather reckless  
>Well I guess it just suggests<br>that this is just what happiness is_

_Hey, what a beautiful mess this is_  
><em>It's like picking up trash in dresses<em>

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write_  
><em>Kind of turn themselves into knives<em>  
><em>And don't mind my nerves you can call it fiction<em>  
><em>'Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions dear<em>  
><em>'Cause here we are, here we are<em>

_Although you were biased I love your advice_  
><em>Your comebacks they're quick<em>  
><em>And probably have to do with your insecurities<em>  
><em>There's no shame in being crazy,<em>  
><em>Depending on how you take these<em>  
><em>Words they're paraphrasing this relationship we're staging<em>

_And it's a beautiful mess, yes it is_  
><em>It's like, we're picking up trash in dresses<em>

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say_  
><em>Kind of turn themselves into blades<em>  
><em>And kind and courteous is a life I've heard<em>  
><em>But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt<em>  
><em>Cause here, here we are, Here we are.<em>

Finn ended the song and walked to Quinn, pulling her into a hug. Everyone clapped for the seemingly happy couple.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. You may continue to your next class." The woman called out again.

Blaine and Kurt grabbed each other's hands and walked out of the room "are they always that on and off? They seemed really angry yesterday, but now they are perfectly fine." Blaine asked.

"Always. Your just sort of get used to it. Quinn's emotions flicker from completely calm to outrageously angry in 2 seconds flat. I'm sure tomorrow they'll be back at each other's throats."

"That doesn't seem very nice, but I guess it's their life and they can do want they want with it." Blaine said as they walked into the gymnasium.

Kurt picked a uniform off the cart for himself. The uniforms sitting on the cart were organized and separated for each size. Blaine picked up his appropriate size and followed Kurt into the dressing room.  
>"At least we get to suffer together." Kurt said with a grimace on his face. He hated changing in front of the others in Shady Acres. He always felt their judgemental eyes steered toward him. Blaine touches his arm lightly.<p>

"It's okay, you look beautiful." Kurt blushed and started changing. Blaine busied himself with changing his own clothes, he didn't want to make Kurt feel even worse by staring at him.

"Thank you. For everything today." Kurt muttered tying up his running shoes.

"It's nothing. Besides, it's the truth." Blaine said pulling his shirt on. He smiled at Kurt and started tying his own shoes.

"Blaine Anderson, you are a strange one. I like strange things." Kurt jokingly said to the boy when he stood up.

"Good, then we'll be together forever and ever. Neither one of us will be lonely again." Blaine said, mostly to himself.

"Okay, now it's time for hell. I don't think you understand how much I despise this stupid fucking class." Kurt growled through his teeth.

"Why do you hate it so much? It's just gym." Blaine asked.

"Well, I just I – I don't have my clothes and I'll get sweaty which means my makeup will be absolute shit and – and I just hate not having the things that make me, _me._" Kurt said quietly, obviously uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I'm here. You'll still be beautiful at the end of class. No matter what, Kurt." Blaine said holding Kurt's hand harder. Kurt nodded and squeezed back. They got back into the main gymnasium and saw others running laps, and joined in. "So what do we normally do here? Just running or play sports?" Blaine said while jogging.

"We always start with laps and then we go into stretches and then play a long game of the sport of the week." Kurt said, jogging slightly ahead of Blaine.

"Oh, what's this week's sport?"

"Volleyball. It's the only sport I'm vaguely good at." Kurt said with a grin. Blaine passed Kurt on their 4th lap around the gym and they continued to race and pass each other playfully until the whistle sounded. Everyone stopped running and sat where they were. Kurt began stretching out his arms and shoulders and motioned for Blaine to follow along. When Kurt bent to touch his toes, his shirt raised to reveal his lower back. Blaine couldn't help but stare. Kurt was so pale and looked so soft. Blaine shook his head and looked away. 'How could anyone so perfect have such a skewed view of themselves?' he thought.

Blaine was startled from his thoughts when Kurt stood up suddenly.

"Come on. Time to be active and healthy." Kurt said in a mocking tone. Blaine laughed and stood.

They had been playing a game of Volleyball for around 20 minutes with everything going as planned. Blaine was playing beside Kurt and didn't have any time to react when the ball hurled towards Kurt at a head spinning speed. The ball hit Kurt directly in the face and bounced away as he fell back onto the ground. Blaine rushed over to him and saw that his eye and cheek were already starting to swell.

"M – my face. Blai – Blaine, my face is ruined!" Kurt yelled out from pain and frustration. Blaine looked up at the teacher that stood over him.

"I'll go get you some ice, Hummel. Just stay put." the teacher grunted.

"Blaine, I'm going to be hideous. Fuck! I'm ruined now."

"Shhh. You're fine, okay? It's just a little bruise."

"A LITTLE BRUISE? I probably look like I was hit by a wrecking ball! Do you know how much cover up this will take to cover!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt, calm down okay? Once you get ice on it, it won't be that bad." Blaine said trying to calm the angry teen. The teacher handed Kurt an icepack.

"Anderson?"

"Yes sir?"

"Take Hummel to the nurse. Find out if there is anything to worry about."

"I will, come on Kurt." Blaine said while helping Kurt to his feet. Kurt pulled him quickly out of the gym and down the hall, all while holding the freezing icepack against his eye.

"This is ridiculous. Stupid fucker shouldn't have spiked the ball. At least not that hard." Kurt said, still fuming from the incident. They entered the office and Kurt pulled the icepack away. "Is my face broken or am I just screwed for a couple of weeks?". The older woman behind the counter looked at Kurt's eye and cheek and pressed at it gently.

"I'm sure you'll be fine if you keep ice on it. It doesn't feel like anything was damaged. It's just a bruise as a reminder to be more careful, I guess." She said lightly. This was the third time she had treated Kurt, she knew he often overreacted over small cuts or bruises. Kurt huffed and walked out of the office. Blaine quickly followed, leaving the room after smiling slightly to thank the woman.

"She never does anything about these things. Noone in here understands how awful I look. GOD! I'm so sick of this place and everyone in it!" Kurt yelled to himself in the hall.

"Kurt, I thought you liked me. Am I not enough for now?" Blaine asked quietly, secretly hoping that Kurt wouldn't hear.

"Of course I like you, Blaine. It's just...this place wears you down before it builds you up. I'm still waiting for my big breakthrough." Kurt quietly replied. "I'm just angry that the others will probably leave before me and all this stupid stress. I just hate it sometimes."

"Understandable. Just know that I, Blaine Anderson, will always be there for you. I can help with that 'big breakthrough' that you're waiting for." He said with a smile. Kurt smiled back with a small nod.

"Now hurry up, I need to apply some cream to help decrease the swelling." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand again and strutted towards his room. Blaine's smiled increased and he gripped a bit tighter. If he had any choice in the matter, Kurt would never let go.


	16. Chapter 14

Kurt and Blaine had just gotten back from dinner and luckily the swelling had gone down on Kurt's face.

"See, I told you that you were overreacting. The swelling has gone down a lot since gym, there's just a bruise. Soon that'll be gone to. No need to worry about it." Blaine said as he sat on Kurt's bed, crossing his legs.

Kurt walked in front of his vanity, as much as he would have liked to believe everything Blaine said, he still seen that his face was even less perfect than it previously was. He poked around his right eye. He wished the bruise to heal faster, but he knew it wouldn't. Kurt turned away from the mirror and look at Blaine with a small smile.

"So, maybe it's time for me to steal your therapist's hat and find out what happened in solo therapy today? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, it's just that sometimes talking about it even more helps you get through it." He said while sitting next to Blaine.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I do, I really really do. I want to tell you everything, I just don't know if I can say the words. It just makes it real when you have to say it, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know exactly. How about I tell you something about me and you tell me something about you. Get to know each other even more? You don't need to say something deep or some huge secret but please tell me something other than your favourite colour." Kurt said with a chuckle, nudging Blaine's arm.

"Hah, yeah. I guess that's okay."

"Well okay then. I was always a little weird about my looks, it just got really bad after my Mom died."

"I'm sorry, that's horrible. No one should have to lose their mother at a young age."

"It's okay. It's your turn."

"This guy, I mean, my ex-boyfriend, he forced me to do things to him. My parents found out and they said that this was the best way of helping me cope with being gay and what happened. They didn't know that the only reason it freaked me out is because it wasn't the first time." Blaine said slowly, glancing around the room to avoid Kurt's eyes.

'So much for nothing deep or huge secrets.' Kurt sighed and thought to himself.

"I tried to kill myself when I was under the influence. My Dad found me just in time, it was what pushed him into dropping me off here."

"Our old butler, Walter, would be the one to take care of me when my parents were out of town. When I was 6 he started abusing me in every possible way. He died when I was 14, but I can't get it out my mind. He hated me, but he took better care of me then my parents did. I just I – "

"It was him who triggered it, wasn't it?" Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah. When Jeremiah forced me, it was like it all came rushing back. I had two years of being alone but having freedom until it happened again. Then I end up in here."

"I can't exactly relate, but I was sexually assaulted by a bully at my school. He had always pushed me around, even since we were little. Then one day I had enough and I screamed at him, he ended up kissing me. It was then that I really fell off the edge of the crazy cliff. I had an anxiety attack right there in the locker room, I was in there for hours without anyone noticing, once I came back to reality I was paranoid about everything. He was always around every corner. He proceeded with the regular bullying only with an extra kick. It was horrible. All I wanted was to get every plastic surgery procedure I could and become the ultimate Kurt Hummel, the boy I could never be. "

"You are the ultimate Kurt Hummel." Blaine said softly leaning into Kurt. "My parents told me I was always such a wimp for being so clingy. I apparently was always that way, even since I was a baby. That didn't stop them from leaving me though. I've probably spent more time alone or in the company of a complete stranger than I have even being in the same state as my parents. I hate being alone because of them, Kurt. I'm scared everyone will be like them and just suddenly leave with no notice because I'm too much of a burden. Walter left me, my parents left me, why wouldn't everyone else leave too?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I'm going to be here forever. We'll be the Shady Acres power couple, okay? Fuck Finn and Quinn, we've got it in the bag." Kurt said shaking with laughter, Blaine soon joined in.

"Do you mean that?" Blaine quietly and hesitatingly asks.

"Mean what?"

"Us, being a couple."

"Yeah, if it's okay –"

"It's more than okay! I've wanted to be close to you since I first seen you! I thought you would leave me alone if I ever acted on it." Blaine squealed, snuggling impossibly closer to Kurt.

"Boys, it's curfew. You have to go back to your room now." A nurse called from the doorway.

"Okay, thank you." Kurt said as the nurse left quietly. "You have to go now or else you'll get in trouble on your first day. We can't have that now, can we?"

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Blaine said with the widest smile Kurt had ever seen. Blaine gripped Kurt in a tight hug and scurried out of the room and into his own. Blaine fell against the closed door.

"Me and Kurt are together." He whispered.

"Me and Kurt are together. Oh my god! We're together!" Blaine said excitedly while doing a slightly awkward celebratory dance towards his bed. He hit the bed with a happy sigh and squealed into his pillow with a small flail. Shady Acres was quickly turning into Blaine's secret happy place. He hoped that neither he nor Kurt would be leaving anytime soon. He drifted to sleep with dreams of the future he hoped to have with the blue eyed boy he had met in this unusual facility. Little did Blaine know that soon Shady Acres would become just the opposite.


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Please be warned that this has not been edited/proof read so there may be some mistakes. It would be awesome if there is any that you could possibly tell me about them :) This chapter took along time to figure out and write, it's probably terrible compared to the others. Sorry about that :/ Now, you may continue reading :)

OH, P.S! And by the way, my bestfriend made a beautiful and amazing graphic that I will be eternally great full for. You can see it here (without the spaces)

http : / / s3. / data . tumblr .com / tumblr _ lqddu8fjO41qfftjvo1 _ 1280 . jpg ? AWSAccessKeyId = AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q &Expires = 1314172887 &Signature = Ps61EYDtOu9qt74PC7FoEc %2BuMxg%3D

* * *

><p>The group of teens had all arrived for breakfast the next morning. As they dispersed in the cafeteria, Kurt and Blaine sat at the back table.<p>

"So.."

"So what?" Blaine replied.

"Can I..hold your hand or something? I mean, we're together now. Do we tell people or what?"

"Yes and leave everyone out of it. If you want them to know, tell them, but I'm sure they can figure it out themselves." Blaine said with a light chuckle and reached over for Kurt's hand. "Why'd you ask me anyway? We've held hands before."

"But it's different now. Now it's...romantic?" Kurt said uncertainly.

"How is holding hands different? It's the same as it always was for me." Blaine said while staring adoringly at Kurt. "It's different for you because you only ever thought of me as a friend. As soon as I seen you, you were something more to me Kurt." Kurt nodded and blushed.

"So the reason you were always so sweet and complemented me was because you liked me?"

"No, it's because it's the truth. You just can't see it." Blaine said plainly.

"Blai –." Kurt was interrupted from the loud yelling from the front of the cafeteria.

Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the remainder of her cold porridge into Finn's face.

"I'M SICK OF YOU. IT'S OVER, TWO FACE!" She quickly fled from the room that would rival the "Berry storm out".

Finn sat deadly still. Everyone in the room waited for him to burst. He stood slowly, wiping at the slop left on his face. He turned quickly to face the rest of the small crowd.

"What are you freaks looking at!"

"Hey! Chill out dude! We didn't do shit to you, if you're pissed at Quinn be pissed at Quinn. Not everyone else." Puck said from his spot beside Finn. "Now calm down before my bro Kaden shows up, that'll only make things worse bro." He whispered loud enough for just Finn to hear.

"I know! I'm trying. He's just as pissed off as I am right now. I'm done eating, I need to be alone for awhile."

Puck sat back down at the table when Finn walked away slouching into himself. He watched his friend leave between the spaces of his fingers covering his face. Quinn was originally more angry at Puck but then Finn had to try and cool her off, that was one thing you always left to the orderlies and nurses or to Puck himself.

He finished his bacon and eggs and proceeded back to his room, knowing the rest of the patients were watching him.

Quinn was on her way to the group therapy room and her anger was only growing. She had too many feelings that didn't make sense. She was supposed to love Finn, not _him_. He had ruined her first real relationship, was the biggest man whore of them all and the only one that treated her semi like a human being without anger issues. He wasn't afraid to fight back and get the point across, but then be stupidly sweet that it made her heart melt. 'STOP! Stop it right now, Quinn! You need to quit that right now. Puck, is not the guy for you. You'll find someone sane, who won't burn down your house after you break up with him.' The angered girl thought to herself. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, sagged down into the plush arm chair in the circle. It would be nice to have some alone time before everyone else arrived.

* * *

><p>Finn sat in his room with his head in his hands. He always knew in reality that Quinn loved his bestfriend more than him and Kaden, who virtually hated 'Quinnzilla'. Puck had always had a better handle on Quinn's emotions than she did, and she hated that. That's why she was so angry at breakfast, he tried to smooth things over with Quinn and Finn but just ended up mixing the pot and turning it into poison. Quinn broke up with him for his best friend, he didn't hate either of the two but Kaden did. His commentary was enough, he didn't need him acting on it.<p>

Puck walked into the room he shared with Finn and sat on his own bed and picked up the guitar that laid next to his headboard. He plucked at the strings a couple times and looked at Finn. "We still friends or was that the final straw?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not mad at you or Quinn. I knew it was going to happen eventually, just..I didn't expect it so soon, or to be such a big blowout like that." He turned to face Puck.

"You know?"

"Yeah, man. I'm still sorry. I know she was like..your dream girl or whatever." The boy replied, fiddling again with the guitar's strings.

"It's okay. Just tre – treat her right, okay?" Puck nodded.

They sat in group, everyone just sat looking at Finn, Quinn and Puck, expecting one of the trio to explain what they had all witnessed at breakfast.

"I love Puck." Quinn blurted out, unable to stand the stares anymore.

"That's all? Jeez, we could have told you that since day one." Santana stated.

"It's true, even Artie noticed. It was obvious, painfully so." Mercedes said along with Artie's small nod.

Puck looked at her astonished. He was surprised she was actually able to say it out loud. He smiled at her and she slowly smiled back.

* * *

><p>In music, Quinn was standing at the front of the room. "I want to sing a song today that describes my feelings even more. Where words fail, music speaks." She said quietly and motioned for the music to begin.<p>

_I miss your soft lips_  
><em>I miss your white sheets<em>  
><em>I miss the scratch of your<em>  
><em>Unshaved face on my cheek<em>  
><em>And this is so hard<em>  
><em>'Cause I didn't see<em>  
><em>That you were the love of my life<em>  
><em>And it kills me<em>

_I see your face in strangers on the street_  
><em>I still say your name<em>  
><em>When I'm talking in my sleep<em>  
><em>And in the limelight<em>  
><em>I play it off fine<em>  
><em>But I can't handle it<em>  
><em>When I turn off my night light<em>

_But I can't handle it_  
><em>When I turn off my night light<em>

_They say that true love hurts_  
><em>Well this could almost kill me<em>  
><em>Young love<em>  
><em>Murdered<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all<em>  
><em>To not be sleeping alone<em>  
><em>alone<em>

_The life is fading from me_  
><em>While you watch my heart bleed<em>  
><em>Young love<em>  
><em>Murdered<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all<em>  
><em>To not be sleeping alone<em>  
><em>alone<em>

_Remember the time_  
><em>We jumped the fence<em>  
><em>When The Stones were playing<em>  
><em>And we were too broke to get in?<em>  
><em>You held my hand<em>  
><em>And they made me cry while,<em>  
><em>I swear to God it was<em>  
><em>The best night of my life<em>

_Or when you took me_  
><em>Across the world<em>  
><em>We promised that<em>  
><em>This would last forever<em>

_But now I see_  
><em>It was my past life<em>  
><em>A beautiful time<em>  
><em>Drunk off of nothing<em>  
><em>But each other 'til the sunrise<em>

_Drunk off of nothing_  
><em>But each other 'til the sunrise<em>

_They say that true love hurts_  
><em>Well this could almost kill me<em>  
><em>Young love<em>  
><em>Murdered<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all<em>  
><em>To not be sleeping alone<em>  
><em>Alone<em>

_The life is fading from me_  
><em>While you watch my heart bleed<em>  
><em>Young love<em>  
><em>Murdered<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all<em>  
><em>To not be sleeping alone<em>  
><em>Alone<em>

_It was a past life_  
><em>(Past life)<em>  
><em>A beautiful time<em>  
><em>Drunk off of nothing<em>  
><em>But each other 'til the sunrise<em>

_They say that true love hurts_  
><em>Well this could almost kill me<em>  
><em>Young love<em>  
><em>Murdered<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all<em>  
><em>To not be sleeping alone<em>  
><em>Alone<em>

_The life is fading from me_  
><em>While you watch my heart bleed<em>  
><em>Young love<em>  
><em>Murdered<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all<em>

_To not be sleeping alone_  
><em>Alone<em>

She ended the song by walking to Puck a hugging him, her fingers twisting into his shirt not wanting to ever let go. She knew she wouldn't regret confessing her feelings for Noah Puckerman in that moment, even if he was a bit fond of fire and explosions.

Nurse Anna knocked on the door of the music classroom. She peaked inside at all the curious faces turned towards her.

"You seem to get another day off tomorrow, we have another new patient coming in."

"Who is it! Who! Who! Me and Ches won't tell anyone!" Brittany exclaimed while bouncing with excitement.

"I don't know yet, Sweetie. When I do you'll be the first to know." Anna said with a smile and walked away.

"Looks like you're not the new kid anymore." Kurt said leaning into Blaine, nudging his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, I guess not." Blaine replied smiling at Kurt.

"Class is done for the day. I'll see you the day after tomorrow then." The woman from the back called to the room.

The teens went in their separate directions, except for Quinn and Puck who remained right outside the door.

"Thanks I guess, for singing that song today. I know it's hard for yo and everything." Puck said leaning against the door frame.

"I needed to get it out. The therapist says it might be why I'm so angry all the time recently. Why not try and solve that right? Easier the angry goes away, the sooner I leave this place and start my real life."

"I – uh, I..." Puck trailed off so that Quinn couldn't hear him.

"What? If you have something to say, say it."

"I l – love you too, I guess. I should feel bad 'cause Finn's my boy and all,but I don't 'cause I've got you." Puck repeated looking down at Quinn's small face. Her frown slowly turned into a small smile.

"You're such a dork when it comes to mushy stuff."

"Shut up, okay! Or there won't be any more _mushy_ stuff to be a dork with." Puck said with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Awe, look. You're blushing too! You're sweet, you know that?" Quinn said playfully when she linked his arm with her's.

"Well, what can I say babe. You bring out the best in Puckasaurus."

"I'll ignore the fact that you just referred to yourself by that stupid nickname again and let you walk me to therapy." Quinn retorted, shaking her head as they walked slowly down the white hall, passing only a few potted plants and other slower patients who were wondering around.

"I can do that perfectly fine." Puck said and gently nudged her with his hip. "This is your stop."

"Thank you, Noah." Quinn pecked him lightly on the cheek. "For everything." She opened the door and closed it behind her with one last smile directed at the boy.

Noah Puckerman had fallen head over heels for a girl, instead of her falling heels over head for him. He liked it this way. Maybe Brittany did have a bit of sense left in her after all. 'It is better with feelings.' Noah reminded himself and continued to the gymnasium, hoping that they would switched the sport of the week to something good.

"Maybe if these idiots weren't so sensitive we could play some football." He said absentmindedly. He changed into his uniform and began laps.

The patients were acting as if nothing would change with the new kid coming tomorrow, but everything they knew would be turned upside down.


	18. Chapter 16

Sorry about not updating in a while! I had incredibly terrible writer's block and sorry for this chapter being so short but I promise that there is more to come! Though I may be only able to update on the weekends once school begins :( Okay, go enjoy! 

* * *

><p>He was shown into the building, bags in hand. Anna greeted him with the same gentle smile and soft voice as she did with all the patients. She explained that they had to place him in the teen ward due to lack of beds in the ward for adults. He only nodded and looked around silently. Anna also explained that he would have to room with one of the newer patients, he nodded again. He didn't care about anything that anyone in this place had to say, they thought he had a drinking problem. He doesn't have a problem, he is totally in control. That is at least what he told himself.<p>

The man was escorted to the room he would be sharing and Anna announced that she would go get his roommate so they would be able to get to know each other and get comfortable. He set his bags on the unoccupied bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were enjoy breakfast, laughing at a silly joke that Blaine had come up with on the spot. It wasn't funny, it was just so ridiculous that they had to laugh. They were holding hands over the table, Kurt was uneasy about touching Blaine, he may feeling already connected to the boy, but he only had known him for a couple days.<p>

Their laughter was interrupted by Anna. She touched Blaine's back with the tips of her fingers.

"Blaine, honey. Your roommate is here. He's waiting in your room now. I have to say that he is an older male, if you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable with it, I'm sure we could switch around the pairs. Okay?"

Blaine looked up at her and nodded with a frown, he didn't want to leave Kurt. He looked back at Kurt who made a shooing gesture towards him, he couldn't help but laugh. He stood and waved slightly as he walked with Anna back to his room.

* * *

><p>The man had unpacked somethings, adding pictures to the bedside table, adding his washing supplies to the connected bathroom, lazily shoved some jeans into the bottom draws of the dresser. He heard a gasp behind him, he turned to see Anna and a shorter boy.<p>

Why was he here? Blaine asked himself. How could he have found him at all, in Shady Acres especially.

The gasped didn't go unnoticed by Anna who looked back and forth between the two.

"Blaine, this is Jeremiah. Jeremiah, this is Blaine, your roommate. Do you two know each other?"

"I used to work at a store Blaine frequented, that's all. A bit odd seeing each other here, isn't Blaine?" Jeremiah said with a smile, hinting at Blaine to follow along.

"Y – yeah, he used to work at the GAP. I used to buy clothes there an – and stuff." Blaine replied, his voice getting quieter as he kept speaking.

"Well, you two have somethings to catch up on then. I'll leave you alone to talk." Anna said as she gently closed the door behind them.

They stood silently and stared at each other, Blaine moved to go towards his bed and Jeremiah blocked his way.

"What? Is poor little Blainey scared of his big bad past?" Jeremiah taunted

"S – shut up, Jeremiah. Why are you here anyway?"

"Of course you wouldn't know. Apparently I have a 'drinking problem'" Jeremiah said in a mocking tone when quoting his family.

"You didn't when we .. when we were t – ." Blaine stopped himself from continuing.

"So what, I made you give me a blowjob? Guess what Blaine? You're gay, it's going to happen sometime."

"You weren't my first!" Blaine shouted, unable to hold it in any longer. "I was terrified of it because you weren't my first! I would have gladly chosen you over him. He made me when I was nothing but a baby, he forced me to do everything. Don't you understand? I didn't want you to leave me like he did after he was finished with me. I wanted you to love me forever, and maybe if we didn't have s – sex, I could keep you longer." Blaine said as he started to cry, not noticing the grin fall from Jeremiah's face.

"I – I didn't know, Blaine. I'm sorry baby boy." Jeremiah said as he swiped a tear from Blaine's cheek, tilting his chin upwards with his other hand. "I never meant to hurt you, things just got a bit out of hand. It must have been the beer, you have to believe that I'm sorry."

Blaine looked into Jeremiah's eyes. To him Jeremiah was his first love, yes, he had hurt him, but he at least cared enough to apologize. He seen the caring boy who he been during the start of their relationship. He breathed deeply in and out, suppressing sobs from escaping.

"I love you." Blaine whispered more to himself and fell into Jeremiah's chest, clutching at the back of his slightly itchy wool sweater. "Don't leave me, _please_. Please, please, please. Please don't leave me." He pleaded into the older man's chest.

"I won't, not if I have anything to say about it." Jeremiah said again, the sly grin back on his face.


	19. Chapter 17

Kurt waited patiently in the common room for Blaine to get back from meeting his roommate, he didn't expect him to be gone for more than an hour. Finally Kurt got bored and decided to go to Blaine's room , possibly meet the new patient too. He knocked on the door and heard sniffling and Blaine opened the door, leaning into it for support.

"Blaine, is everything okay? You look like you've been crying. Did your roommate say something? What happened?" He asked, reaching to push open the door more but was stopped by Blaine closing the door even more.

"Can I talk to tomorrow? I -I'm a bit busy."

"Who is it babe? Someone I should know about?" Jeremiah asked coming up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

Kurt's face turned into stone, he couldn't let Blaine know how upset he was, nor give the other man the pleasure of making him upset.

"Sure. I'll just leave you two alone, get back to the important matters that you obviously need to discus." Kurt said sharply, looking at Blaine harshly.

"Kurt, I – I'm so sorry. Kurt, please don't –"

"No, don't even try. I see what's going on. He's better looking than me, I get it. You don't need me, I knew you were lying anyways." Kurt said, trying so hard to blink back the tears threatening to fall.

"Kurt! Kurt, it's not like that. He – I, we used to be together. We – we still, I still love him." Blaine said calling after Kurt. Kurt stopped walking, turned back to face Blaine.

"It's fine, we've known each other for what? Three days? It was never real anyways."

"You can have him." He directed at Jeremiah, causing Blaine to start crying again.

Kurt ran into his room and sat at the vanity. As he looked at his reflection, he got increasingly more upset. This was why Blaine didn't want him, he was so hideous, he wasn't good enough. He went over and laid on his bed, crying every last tear he had to offer. He heard a gentle knock at the door, looking up to find Anna.

"Honey, I know this isn't the best time, but you're father is here for a visit." Kurt could only moved for the door, avoiding the mirrors on his way out.

Once Kurt got to the visitation area, he immediately spotted his father. Burt Hummel was wearing his favourite worn plaid shirt and his familiar baseball cap. He rushed into his father's open arms, clutching to him like the world would end if he let go.

"I wanna go home. Please Daddy, I just want to go home." Kurt whispered brokenly into Burt's shoulder.

"I wish you could buddy, I wish."

Jeremiah was wondering the building with Blaine trailing behind him, hand in hand.

"Where are we even going?" Blaine said while he stumbled over his own feet.

"Who knows, doesn't matter."

"We..we could go to the music room? I kind of want to sing you something."

"Sing? That's what you do here? Sounds stupid if you ask me." Jeremiah replied, gently chuckling to himself, still pulling Blaine by the hand. Blaine stop suddenly and stood there, looking at Jeremiah with a shocked expression. Jeremiah turned around to face the boy with a look of anger across his face.

"Why'd you stop? Have something to say Blaine?" Jeremiah gritted out through his teeth. Blaine resolve caved in, he wanted so bad to stand up to what Jeremiah had just said. He would understand everything if he got to sing that song to him.

"No, I don't. It's just...I'm good at singing, I just wanted to show you that I'm good at something. Kurt always li –"

"Shut up about that Kurt kid!" Jeremiah snapped. Blaine had to stop himself from saying something offensive in response. Composing himself he responded.

"It's just...one song. Please."

Blaine sat Jeremiah down into one of the seats and went to stand in front of his. He shifted back and forth on his feet.

"I've been thinking since this morning when I told you...that thing. I just think this needs to be said. I heard this sort of mash-up of two songs and thought it fit perfectly." He said nervously, hoping Jeremiah wouldn't be too angry with him afterwards.

Little did Jeremiah or Blaine know that Kurt was outside the door, quietly listening. Blaine pressed play on the CD player.

"_How could I decide what's right?  
>When you're clouding up my mind<br>I can't win your losing fight, all the time._

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
>But I don't know what I want<br>No, I don't know what I want._

_You got it, you got it  
>Some kind of magic<br>Hypnotic, hypnotic  
>You're leaving me breathless<br>I hate this, I hate this  
>But you think that I can't see<br>What kind of man that you are  
>If you're a man at all<br>Well, I'll figure this one out  
>On my own, I'm screaming 'I love you so'<em>

_How did we get here?  
>When I use to know you so well, yeah.<br>You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
>But I don't know what I want.<em>

_Don't know what I want,  
>But I know it's not you.<br>Keep pushing and pulling me down,  
>But I know in my heart it's not you.<em>

_How did we get here?  
>When I use to know you so well, yeah yeah<br>How did we get here?  
>Well, I think..I..know."<em>

Blaine looked up nervously at Jeremiah, who was now standing.

"You are an ungrateful little twat, did you know that Blaine? Ungrateful little baby." He snapped as he jumped at Blaine.

Neither of them heard the boy in the hall calling the orderlies.


	20. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm sorry that it's such a small chapter, but I had to write it in a very short time. :( School is hectic right now because it's just started and I hope to update with a larger chapter next weekend. There also may be some mistakes in here because I didn't have time to edit around all of my homework. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was screaming. All he could hear was screaming, they weren't any words in particular, just screams. Blaine was on the ground with Jeremiah on top of him, Kurt trying to pry him off while still calling out for help. Blaine's eyes were screwed shut as he tried to get away, flailing his limbs in hope to gain some leverage against the older boy. Suddenly his body felt lighter and on top of the screaming voice there were shouts of struggle.<p>

A smaller and less powerful body latched onto his, pulling him into an embrace causing Blaine to open his eyes. He caught sight of Kurt's light brown hair on his chest, the room fell quiet. Kurt lifted his head to stare at Blaine. There were tear tracks down the boys face and his eyes were red.

"Blaine, it's okay. It's me, Kurt. He can't hurt you now, I promise that no one's going to hurt you ever again." He said, hugging the other boy harder, nuzzling into his chest.

"Don't cry. I hate when you cry."

Kurt looked up again and gave him a watery smile.

"You don't take much to please. Blaine...about the song you just sang to...him, wha – " Kurt said as he was interrupted by Anna rushing into the room.

"Blaine! Are you okay, dear? What happened?" She said gently while sitting down on the floor along side him.

"I told him we...that we couldn't..and he jumped me." Blaine said with a hushed voice, afraid that maybe Jeremiah could hear him.

"He's gone from here now, sent to a better suited facility. No need to worry about him anymore, did he hurt you physically at all?"

"No, no I'm fine Anna, thanks." He said, causing Anna to stand up again.

"If you need me, or just someone to talk to, just yell okay? There's always someone on duty."

"I've got him for now, thank you Anna." Kurt chimed in.

Anna turned and walked towards the door, only turning her head slightly to say to the boys from over her shoulder.

"Just this once, both of your curfews aren't in order. Just for tonight." She said, striding quickly from the music room.

The two looked at each other and huffed out a laugh, who knew Anna was able to flex the curfew rules.

"Kurt, you need to know that it was never him, but I'm not sure if it's you either. We need to be...together longer...before we ever...do anything. You know that right? And it's not because of your appearance, Jeremiah's looks were little in comparison to you, I just need to be sure it's not just...my mind playing tricks on me." Blaine whispered, hoping with everything he had that Kurt wouldn't be mad.

"I understand, I do. I'm not ready for anything...physical yet, in the future maybe, but not now. Holding hands is nice and I don't mind sleeping next you, it's just...not time yet. We barely even know each other. We maybe stuck in a nuthouse, but that doesn't mean we need to rush everything. I like you, I know that. I admit that it hurt, being replaced by that asshole, but I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"You're right, I couldn't. Wanna go to bed? I'm kind of tired after everything that happened."

"Yeah, let's go." Kurt replied as he gently helped Blaine from his spot on the ground. They walked back to Kurt's room, both praying silently for some calm and peaceful moments ahead of them when they awoke.


	21. Chapter 19

*Burt and Carol met after Finn and Kurt were admitted.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the incident with Jeremiah in Shady Acres and for Kurt and Blaine it couldn't have been better. Kurt had been making more than exceptional progress, it surprised many of the employees to see that Kurt was doing so well now that he had Blaine. In those four weeks, Blaine had convinced Kurt that he no longer needed makeup nor to carry his makeup bag around everywhere if he did keep some.<p>

When Burt was notified of Kurt's progress it was during Friday night dinner, which he was adamant about keeping even if Kurt couldn't be there. He would never admit to crying over such a small bit of news, but he did. Kurt was his son, he loved him, and he was getting better. Carol held him as he broke down that Friday night, she couldn't help but wonder about Finn, but for now she would rest happily in the fact that Kurt was on the way to coming back home.

Now Blaine and Kurt sit with the rest of the group of teens, today Tina was leaving. She too had made huge progress in the four weeks before she left. She had completely gotten rid of her stutter and no longer felt as if she couldn't associate with strangers. She had packed her bags and was waiting for her parents to arrive. Rachel had suggested singing some songs to bid Tina farewell, but the idea was shot down by mostly everyone.

The thirteen teens sat in the common room in silence, Brittany clinging to Santana trying to hold back her tears, Puck slowly running his hand down Quinn's just trying to comfort her, Kurt and Blaine holding hands and occasionally leaning on each other, Mercedes laid her head onto Sam's shoulder, Finn occasionally wiping at Rachel's tears and kissing her forehead, even Artie and Mike had shown for the occasion. Artie and Tina were close, she was the only one he would tell every detail of his accident to, the only one he ever really talked to. Mike liked Tina, she had caught him dancing in his room and complimented it, told him that he should start dancing in front of everyone because he had nothing to worry about. Because of Tina, Mike believed that maybe someday he would be able to go from place to place without being afraid, he believed he could get better because of her.

"You guys don't need to act like it's the end, I can still come visit." Tina said. Brittany broke away from Santana and stood in front of Tina.

"Ches doesn't want you to leave. You never tried to hurt him. You understand him, he doesn't want to disappear, he just does. You understand."

"Brit, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm sure Ches will be fine without me, just like you all will. Ches, I'll come visit you and Brittany, is that okay?"

"He doesn't forgive you, you broke up our family. If you really loved us you wouldn't leave." Brittany said, no longer trying to hold back her tears. She ran from the room, Santana following quickly.

"Good job, Gothic McStutterpants. Have fun with your new perfect little life." Santana growled when passing Tina.

"Guys, I – please stop. I'm just going home, I live only 20 minutes away. I can come back to visit everyday if I want." Tina tried to explain.

"We understand T, it's just weird thinking of the group not being totally intact." Sam said quietly.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, even if I come back and visit everyday. I'll even miss your stupid fights. You guys are liked my family. Can we get one last group hug before I'm officially not a patient?" Tina said with a small smile.

The group all chuckled and stood to gather around her, making her the centre of the large group hug. Tina burst out laughing when they all huddled in close and squeezed. As they let go, they all wiped at their tears. A loud horn sounded from outside.

"That must be them. I promise I'll come back at least once a week. I'll miss you guys!" Tina said as she grabbed her bag and walked back out through the doors that she had once came in. The group of teens waved and tried their best to hold themselves together, they were happy to see one of their own walk through those doors, it meant there was hope. One day maybe all of them would get to walk back out those doors and be able to feel free, happy and healthy.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I didn't update last weekend! I just had a lot of projects due that week, but I am planning on updating AGAIN this weekend to sort of make up for last.. :)  
>The song used is called <em>Pay AttentionIn a World of My Own_, I don't own any rights to it.

With that, please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>Cats and rabbits<br>Would reside in fancy little houses  
>And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers<br>In a world of my own_

_All the flowers_  
><em>Would have very extra special powers<em>  
><em>They would sit and talk to me for hours<em>  
><em>When I'm lonely in a world of my own<em>

_There'd be new birds_  
><em>Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds<em>  
><em>Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds<em>  
><em>Within that world of my own<em>

_I could listen to a babbling brook_  
><em>And hear a song that I could understand<em>  
><em>I keep wishing it could be that way<em>  
><em>Because my world would be a Wonderland<em>

She had been singing the same song for the past week to herself, she didn't leave her room anymore, no longer jumped through the quiet halls bringing a lighter feeling to the dark atmosphere. The only time she looked away from the window next to her bed was when she starred at her hand that was making a gentle petting movement to an invisible body lying next to her.

"She's slowly getting worse, we didn't expect it this soon. Things just never go as planned." Anna whispered to tall blonde woman standing at the door of the room.

"It was bound to happen. At least she doesn't know where she is anymore, that'd just make it worse."

The singing stopped. The younger blonde girl tilted her head to the side and starred at the door.

"I know where I am, it's not Wonderland. I used to think it was, but she left. No one leaves Wonderland, they would love it too much." she turned back to the window and started to sing, gently playing with the edges of her white nightgown.

"Well then, that's my signal to get a move on. I'll be back next month, see how bad it is. Brittany, Mommy has got to go now, I'll be back. I love you, Brittany."

The younger girl started giggling at an unheard joke as her mother walked swiftly away and out of the building. Santana heard the laughter and headed towards it. It was the first time she heard that bubbly little laugh since Tina left. She would do anything to hear that laugh all day.

"Britt? What's so funny?" Santana said, cautiously entering the room.

"She said she'll come back and that she loves Brittany. She's not coming back...she's not coming back. She – she really isn't coming back." Brittany repeated, the laughter in her voice fading until all that was left was sadness and anger. "Why can't this be Wonderland, San? Why can't we just stay here, together forever? Why can't I be better? I just wanna be better, San." Brittany whispered brokenly, not hiding the tears in her eyes. Santana's heart broke at the sight.

"Britt, listen to me. There's nothing wrong with you, nothing. You're just different, there isn't anyone else like you. There isn't anything wrong with that. Everyone here loves every single part of you, even the parts that are a bit scrambled sometimes. You can't get better because there isn't anything wrong with you." She said gently, taking Brittany's hands in her own.

"Why am I here then? Why am I Alice, but Brittany to you? They always say there's something wrong with me."

"They like to put all the best people in these places, wanna know why?"

"Why?" Brittany replied hopefully.

"Because the people out there, they just can't handle how extremely awesome we are. The ones who leave? Who needs 'em. We've got each other and that's all that matters, right?" Santana said with a playful smile, wiping the rest of Brittany's tears away.

"Right!" Brittany said in a chipper voice.

"Look at us, the best two girls in this joint." Santana replied and linked their pinkies. "Now come on, you haven't eaten, let's get you some jell-o." She laughed as Brittany jumped up excitedly and pulled her to the cafeteria, pinkies still tightly linked.


	23. Chapter 21

A/N: I am so so so so very sorry for not updating in so long! I really didn't mean for it to go that long without updating or anything, but school has been so hectic and brutal and just_** ugh**_. But, I have put together a very small chapter and am planning on writing another small chapter tomorrow/today if I have time. Thanks to everyone who has favourited and commented, etc. You're the reason I'm still able to do this. :) Enjoy the very short thing that this is.

* * *

><p>They all sat in the choir room, they pulled their chairs into a circle. When they were situated, Puck stands to retrieve the guitar standing in the corning and Finn going to sit behind the drum set. The group started clapping out the beat and lightly moving along. Finn was the first to jump into the song.<p>

_Woke up in London yesterday__  
><em>_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly__  
><em>_Don't really know how I got here__  
><em>_I got some pictures on my phone_

Puck picked up the second verse quickly.

_New names and numbers that I don't know__  
><em>_Address to places like Abbey Road__  
><em>_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want__  
><em>_We're young enough to say_

Kurt took on the chorus.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life_

Everyone joined in for the second half.

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight__  
><em>_Like this city is on fire tonight__  
><em>_This could really be a good life__  
><em>_A good, good life_

With Puck plucking at the guitars strings strongly and the quiet voices of the girls in the background. Blaine jumped in quickly.

_To my friends in New York, I say hello__  
><em>_My friends in L.A. they don't know__  
><em>_Where I've been for the past few years or so__  
><em>_Paris to China to Col-or-ado_

Sam joined in.

_Sometimes there's air planes I can' t jump out__  
><em>_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now__  
><em>_We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e__  
><em>_What there is to complain about_

Artie followed shortly after

_When you're happy like a fool__  
><em>_Let it take you over__  
><em>_When everything is out__  
><em>_You gotta take it in__  
><em>

Everyone joining in again loudly as the end came near.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life _

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<em>

_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss__  
><em>_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I feel like the window closes oh so quick__  
><em>_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I'm taking a mental picture of you now__  
><em>_'Cuz hopelessly__  
><em>_The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life _

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life.<em>

When the two boys stopped playing the music, the group let out a small cheer of happiness. Even the therapist situated at the back of the room had a small smile on her face, it had been a long time since she seen the group anywhere close to this happy.

"That was** awesome**!" Finn said loudly, stepping out from behind the drum set. He clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Maybe we should let Blaine pick the song again, you picked a great one dude." Blaine smiled shyly.

"Thanks Finn, I uh – gave it a lot of thought. I thought we just needed something uplifting after everything, you know?"

"You're right, even though there was a lack of female vocals used during the performance, it was lovely. Good job, Blaine." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"See, told you they'd love it." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, only loud enough for him to hear. "I'm proud of you, to be with you." He whispered as he kissed Blaine's temple gently.

"Thank you, I want you to be." Blaine said smiling brightly as he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.


End file.
